What about the Wolf: Kouga's Story
by sanood
Summary: COMPLETE Takes place after Catch a Falling Star check it out...you won't regret it. For everyone that wanted to know what happened to Kouga after the events that concluded Catch a Falling Star.
1. Responsibilities

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha and friends are property of the talented Rumiko Takahashi. A few of the characters were my creations based on her the rules of her world.

**Warning:** It is highly recommended that if you have not read "Catch a Falling Star" that you do so before continuing. The personalities of the characters in this story are not quite what you might remember from their original counterparts due to events that occurred in the first story. Plus, you will spoil "Catch a Falling Star" as I reference a lot of the events that happened in it. If you have read "Catch a Falling Star" then please continue.

A/N: This story is what I like to think of as an "in betweener". It follows the story "Catch a Falling Star," but it is not really a sequel. This story follows Kouga in his journey after Julia and Kagome return to the future, something that a few of the reviewers hinted at wanting to know. However, it also has the purpose of setting up some of the plot points in the actual sequel to "Catch a Falling Star." The sequel should follow shortly after the completion of this story, which (I hope) will not be as long as CaFS since it is just supposed to be an interlude. Now, please read and enjoy. Comments always welcome.

**What about the Wolf? Kouga's Story.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 1: Responsibilities

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kouga had left his friends shortly after Julia and Kagome returned to the future in order to return to his pack. He had been away far too long and there was no telling what mischief they were getting into, especially Hakaku and Ginta. Besides, Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha were not the only ones suffering from the loss of the ones they loved, but unlike them he had no one to feel sorry for him. He had loved Kagome and Julia, but knew that neither was destined to be with him. In the end he was just happy to call them friends. Now all he cared about was getting back to his den and living the good life of bachelor hood as he had before he'd gotten involved with any of them.

He rounded the final curve in the mountain that led to the falls that hid the entrance to the wolves' den. _This trip sure does take longer without the shards_ he thought off handedly as the watery veil came into view. He was still fast, but he had no where near the speed he'd had with the shards.

"Kouga!" The call broke into his thoughts and he looked up to find Hakaku and Ginta running towards him. _I guess they missed me_ he thought and placed a smug grin upon his lips. _Yup, I bet they were all lost without their fearless leader._

"Kouga, there is a messenger from the northern tribe," said Ginta as he and Hakaku finally reached Kouga.

"He's been eating us out of house and home and refuses to leave the message with anyone but you. Where have you been?" continued Hakaku, clearly agitated by their unwelcome guest.

"Geez guys, glad to see you too," snorted out Kouga as they continued to the den, "I've only been off destroying Naraku, who by the way is now dead." Hakaku and Ginta both paused and looked at each other in disbelief. Kouga simply continued to walk right on by. "That's right. I struck the finishing blow myself. You didn't think I'd let dog breath get that honor did you?"

"What about Kagome?" questioned Hakaku as he and his friend caught up.

"Does that mean you don't have the jewel shards anymore?" added Ginta. Kouga turned to his men, ready to let them have it for being so annoying, but was interrupted.

"You don't have the shards anymore?" shouted out another voice echoing Ginta's question, but clearly sounding more upset by the thought. Kouga turned to see an unknown wolf demon coming out from behind the waterfall, but immediately knew he must be the messenger from the north.

"I don't see why that is any concern of yours," replied Kouga. He was already agitated by Hakaku and Ginta's questions, so he really didn't want to deal with an outsider doing the same thing.

"But, without the shards…you aren't…you can't…" sputtered the messenger.

"Look you are really starting to annoy me," growled Kouga as he realized what the messenger was gaping about, "So I suggest you tell me that message before I do something to prevent you from completing your assignment," threatened Kouga as he cracked his knuckles and curled his fist into a ball. The messenger swallowed hard and visibly paled.

"The elder of the Northern tribes requests a meeting with you," stated the messenger after taking a deep breath.

"For what reason?" asked Kouga. The last time the elder had wanted him to come it was because that undead monster had been terrorizing their territory and had thrown the tribes residing in the area into some sort of tribal war. But, the monster was now dead, he had killed the beast himself, so what could the elder possibly want to speak to him about?

"He would like to ask for your aid in resolving a conflict among the tribes," answered the messenger, but in his voice Kouga could hear the lack of confidence that the messenger had in Kouga's abilities to do so. _Does he really think just because I no longer have the shards I am weak? I was among the strongest even before I gained the shard's power._

"I will leave in the morning," stated Kouga with all the self-importance he could muster. But, the messenger looked, if possible, more upset by this prospect than Kouga's earlier threat.

"What?"

"It is just that," the messenger paused, almost as if he was unsure as to whether or not he should share the piece of information that was obviously bothering him.

"Spit it out," demanded Kouga, growing ever more impatient with the man.

"The elder is dying," replied the messenger, but he'd said the words so fast that it took a moment for Kouga to fully comprehend what he was hearing. "I was sent to find you more than a week ago, and I don't know how long the elder had left."

Kouga turned from the messenger and looked out across the valley below, his valley. It had been weeks since he'd last been here and even longer since he'd been able to spend a worry free evening with his men. Ever since that fateful day all those months ago when he'd first met Kagome and joined the fight against Naraku he'd never really had a moment of peace. He had hoped that tonight would be a night of nothing but drinking and being showered with praises for his victory over Naraku. But, if the elder truly was dying, or possibly already dead, that meant that Ayame was now the one in charge.

"Hakaku, Ginta, tell the men that we are leaving and to be ready for my orders if they come," said Kouga as he turned back towards his men and visitor. Hakaku and Ginta looked slightly put out by the prospect of having to go with him, but knew better than to question him, so without a word Hakaku headed towards the cave and Ginta went to tell the guards in the surrounding area.

Kouga turned back to the messenger who was now wearing a less worried look. "I suggest you get going to let the elder know I am on the way," Kouga said with a nod in the direction the messenger needed to go. "And, you'd better beat us there because I expect a good meal and comfortable place to sleep when we get there." The messenger gave a sharp nod and took off running.

Kouga didn't need or want a guide. He'd been to see the elder many times before. Even if they had changed locations due to the monster that had attacked them a few months ago, he could still track the scent of the messenger. What he really wanted to do was to go inside the cave and just forget about everyone else's troubles. He'd spent so much time dealing with Naraku and avenging his fallen comrades that what he really wanted was to do nothing at all. But he could not. If the elder really was dying that would mean Ayame would take over the leadership of the Northern clan. Ayame was smart, but she was also young and inexperienced. _If there really was still some sort of tribal dispute could she handle it?_

"Kouga the men know we are leaving," said Hakaku breaking in to his thoughts. Kouga looked up to see Ginta standing at Hakaku's side. Neither looked very happy about going, and in all truth Kouga did not need them to go, but it would be good to have their company again. _Even if they did complain every other step of the way,_ he thought.

"Let's go then. We should be there a few hours after dark," he called as he turned to run in the direction the messenger had gone. He heard his brothers fall in behind him at an easy pace. It was a few hours before noon so they had quite a journey ahead of them. The time would be cut in half if he still had the shards, but those were some things he was going to have to learn to live without. He would handle what ever this dispute was without them, so it really didn't matter.

The fact that there was a dispute, however, still troubled him. The tribes had always lived in peace before that undead monster had wreaked havoc across the mountains. There was some fighting at that time, but once the cause had been removed the tribes should have been able to go back to living peaceful lives again. There should be no more reason for such a conflict to exist.

This would definitely be a hard time for Ayame to assume the role of leader. Her grandfather had sent a messenger instead of Ayame to come find him, could it be that things in the mountains were so bad that she could not be spared, or could it be that she did not really want to see him? It was also possible that she had given up on him.

He had met her as a child and had only made the promise to marry her back then to help keep her spirits up after he'd rescued her from those bird demons. When she came back into his life a few months ago he was in no way ready to honor that promise. How could he when he didn't even know if he was going to come out of the conflict with Naraku alive? Not to mention he still had feelings for Kagome at that point. It wasn't till the incident when they thought Inu Yahsa had been blown up and then suddenly rose up from the ashes that he finally realized that there would be no winning her over. He knew he'd found a good friend in Julia, and he could have hoped for more, but he knew from the start that her feelings were directed else where. But now they were both gone, and Kouga was left to face reality. Ayame had certainly grown into a beautiful woman with a lot of spirit, but…did Ayame still expect him to make good on his promise, and could he even keep that promise?

_Was he still the man that Ayame dreamed he was?_ He believed that he did not need his shards to be a good leader, but would Ayame, and for that matter, the rest of the wolf clan believe that as well? This kind of headache was not what Kouga wanted right now. _Why couldn't life go back to being simple_, he wondered as he ran through the mountain paths that led to the Northern tribe's den with Hakaku and Ginta in tow.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been over a week since her grandfather had sent the messenger to find and bring back Kouga, and Ayame's grandfather was getting weaker by the day. Ayame had tried to convince her grandfather that Kouga was on a mission and could not be persuaded to abandon it. _How was a messenger supposed to do what she could not_ she wondered as she paced at the entrance to their den. But, her grandfather insisted that in order to reunite the tribes Kouga needed to be present. They needed the strength of the Southern tribes to bring harmony back to their lands. Her grandfather seemed to feel that Kouga would come if he knew of the unrest in the area, but Ayame was not so sure.

The Eastern and Western tribe leaders were growing impatient and bolder with each passing day. They were sending hunting parties into the Northern tribe's territories without permission and their threats increased in malice daily. They called for her grandfather to hand over his lands and relinquish his title as leader or they would take it by force. _A title that would soon rest on her shoulders, _she thought and paused in mid stride. She glanced to the back of the cave where her grandfather rested in his den. _Was she ready for that kind of responsibility?_

Fast footsteps on the path leading up to the cave caught her attention. Walking out the entrance she saw the messenger they'd sent running at full speed up the path. He skidded to a stop in front of her, leaned forward, hands on his knees, and attempted to give his report around very heavy breaths. None of which she could understand.

"Catch your breath Shino, it can wait," she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He was dripping with sweat, a fact that was confirmed not only by his very wet shoulder, but also the sheen of his body in the dwindling light of sunset. She had never known Shino to be so dedicated, what could have caused him to run so hard? She began to worry that perhaps he had found Kouga and he had refused to come, or worse that devil Naraku had killed him. She suddenly wanted to hurry on the report, but showing worry was not a quality a strong leader possessed. She had to remember her duty.

"Kouga…," said Shino, still breathing rather heavily, "is…coming... ." Ayame was stunned. _He is coming!_

"When?" she asked. She tried to maintain control of her voice, but even she could hear the hint of relief in her words.

"In a few hours," replied Shino as he finally stood up right and resumed normal breathing. "He sent me ahead so that a meal would be prepared."

"I'll tell my grandfather. Please see that arrangements for his arrival are taken care of." Shino nodded and tiredly walked off to do as she asked. She turned and rushed towards her grandfather's den. The elder wolf would be happy to hear that Kouga would be arriving soon.

Ayame came to an abrupt stop steps before the entrance to her grandfather's den. She was grinning ear to ear at the thought of Kouga being with her again. She was acting like a love sick whelp. That was no way for a leader to behave. If she went in to see her grandfather in that state she might come across as being weak, and she did not want her grandfather to worry, about her or the tribe.

_When Kouga gets here it will be strictly business, leader to leader_ she thought. She couldn't let her feelings get in the way of doing her job. She realized that Kouga would be a big help in the reunification of the tribes, but she wanted to prove that she was a good leader, and that meant not chasing after Kouga like a love sick pup. Resolve in place Ayame took the last few steps to enter her grandfather's den.

"Grandfather," she called softly, "Kouga will be here shortly." Her voice was neutral, and she had to keep it that way. _Leader to leader_ she thought again _besides, Kouga is probably still chasing after that human priestess._ Her affections would just be carelessly tossed aside, so her decision would be best for everyone.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Kouga skidded to a halt outside the entrance to the Northern tribes den. The messenger had obviously given someone the message because the smell of cooked meat was wafting out of the entrance. He looked behind him, but Hakaku and Ginta were no where to be seen. Even without his shards the pair appeared unable to keep up with him. His attention was drawn back to the entrance as people started shouting his name.

It appeared their look out had reported that he had arrived. His Northern brothers ushered him into the den with cheers and praises, something that both pleased and unnerved him all at the same time. They obviously thought he would be the solution to all of their problems, but he really wasn't even sure what the problem was, nor did he know how to solve it. Towards the back of the cave he spied a few of the elder wolf demons who still chose to retain the look of a wolf, they were so few these day. Among them he spied Ayame leaning against the cave wall watching his entrance.

Kouga wasn't sure what to make of her attitude. She simply stood there staring at him without any readable emotion on her face. _Could it be that she really had given up on him?_ The thought unsettled him and he found it slightly harder to walk towards her. _She is probably just worried about her grandfather_ he reminded himself as he came to stand in front of her.

"Welcome Kouga," she said in a cool voice. It was so far removed from anything he was used to hearing out of her mouth. Could it be that he was too late?

"Ayame, where's your grandfather?" he asked as calmly as possible. Her eyes momentarily betrayed her calm exterior as she bowed her head.

"Come with me," she said softly and led the way into a smaller chamber with in the den.

Kouga was relieved as he walked inside. It did not smell like death, which meant the Elder still lived. They only walked a short distance when Ayame stopped and lit a small candle. The light was minimal, but more than enough to see by. The Elder lay on a bed of straw a few steps in front of him. Kouga could see that his time was definitely approaching.

"Greetings Elder," he said as he knelt down in front of the Elder. The old wolf opened his eyes and stared out at him.

"Welcome Kouga," replied the Elder in a low rasping voice. "I knew you would come when you heard the news of the chaos that was enveloping our people." Kouga felt a pang of guilt as the Elder spoke. He honestly did not know if he would have come if his battle with Naraku hadn't finally ended. He had thought his quest for vengeance for the lives of his fallen comrades noble, but he knew now that it had been a selfish endeavor.

"Tell me what's going on," he asked, though he had to admit it sounded more like a demand, "What is this conflict really about?" The old wolf seemed to almost sigh as he began his tale.

"Once you destroyed the monster who had forced us out of our lands we went back to reestablish our homes. The leaders of the East and West offered help, and indeed were very helpful. However, only weeks later, the leaders of both tribes seem to change their nature. Since they had helped us, they demanded a rewarded for their generosity. They each wanted a portion of the Northern territories." He paused in his tale and sighed once more. "When I denied them, they then insisted that the only reason the Northern tribe was pushed out of their lands was that I was a weak leader and that I should step down and hand over leadership to them."

"Their men have begun hunting in our territories without permission," added Ayame, "and even attack our patrols."

"I have never known Ryoku and Takeo to be so vindictive," commented Kouga.

"Nor I," replied the Elder, "and that is what makes this situation so troublesome." Kouga looked away from the elder to examine Ayame's face. It appeared that she felt the same way as well. Though she was upset about the trouble their tribal brothers were causing, she was hiding it well. She was trying to put on the air of a good leader by not letting others see her worry. She was probably also trying to appear brave in the eyes of her grandfather.

"What is it you think I can do to help with this problem Elder?" Kouga finally asked.

"There was to be a meeting with Ryoku and Takeo, but I delayed it until my health returned to me," replied the Elder. "They did not take kindly to that. So, now that you are here, I wish you to accompany Ayame to the meeting."

"What was the meeting for?" asked Kouga.

"They wished to discuss the division of this clan's territory," replied the Elder.

"What!" cried Kouga, "That is not a meeting. They want you to surrender with out a fight." Kouga was furious. _What could Takeo and Ryoku be thinking?_

"I know," agreed the Elder, but his voice was infinitely calmer that Kouga's was. "However, it is my hope that once they see that the Southern clan is offering us their support that it is possible that they might remember the unity that our clans once shared."

"I understand," replied Kouga, "but it is not my style to be diplomatic. I might just wind up busting their thick heads together to try and knock some sense into them." The Elder seemed to laugh slightly at Kouga's comment, but it was an effort to do so.

"That, my young friend, is why Ayame is going with you," explained the Elder. "She will make sure there is no unnecessary violence. Kouga grinned and looked over to Ayame, but she still wore that no nonsense expression from earlier. "I will send messengers to Ryoku and Takeo in the morning. You should be ready to leave once they return, which I imagine will be very soon."

"I will be ready Elder," replied Kouga as he got up to leave, "I will let you rest now." Ayame stood as well and began to lead them out.

"Kouga," called the Elder softly causing Kouga to turn back to the old wolf, "I would like one more word with you." Kouga glanced back at Ayame. Her mask seemed to crack for an instant at the thought of what the Elder could want. However, a moment later she turned and left the alcove without sparing him a glance.

"What is it Elder?" asked Kouga as he knelt back down near the Elder.

"She is strong," stated the Elder a moment later. Kouga did not a have to ask who the Elder was referring to.

"Of course she is. She is your granddaughter after all," agreed Kouga. The Elder smiled his wolfish smile.

"But, I still worry for her," he said in a slightly lower voice. "She will be a great leader, but she is still so inexperienced. I had hoped that I would have a few more years to guide her, but the ordeals we have faced over the last couple of months have drained me." The Elder sighed deeply before continuing. "You protected her once Kouga. I need you to do it again. Make sure she comes out of this ordeal safely."

"Of course Elder," replied Kouga as he bowed his head, but the Elder did not have to ask him, he knew he could not let anything happen to Ayame.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: To all of my returning readers: Sorry for the delay in getting this up, and while the story is not yet completed it is damn close. I just wanted to let you all know I was working on it. But, between grad school, computer malfunctions, and a massive case of writer's block it hasn't been as smooth a process as I would have liked. But, here, in all its glory is the first chapter to Kouga's story. I'll be posting the next chapter as soon as I give it one more read through for errors. The third chapter will follow shortly after that etc. And, hopefully, by the time I run out of already finished chapters I'll have the ending completely worked out.

To all of my new readers: Hi. Hope you are enjoying it so far and took my advice to read "Catch a Falling Star" first.

Please review. I'd love to know what you all think so far. And, don't worry. The chapters will be longer in the future.


	2. They're more like guidelines

Disclaimer: All characters from Inu Yasha are © Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Wow, it always amazes how many typos and missing words I find when I reread a chapter. And I've probably still missed a few, but oh well. So here is chapter two.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter Two: …they're more like guidelines.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kouga left his audience with the Elder to discover that there was a feast going on. Hakaku and Ginta were telling of his exploits, and the moment he was spotted Shino asked that he tell the tale of how Naraku was finally defeated.

"Of course," replied Kouga in a voice loud enough for all assembled to hear, "but first get me some food."

The other wolves all gathered around him as he sat down in a corner of the cave where Hakaku and Ginta had been sitting. Kouga loved being the center of attention, but the one person he found himself truly wanting to impress was no where to be seen. Ayame seemed to have vanished after she left the Elder's room. _Was she truly trying to avoid him then?_

"So was it a fierce battle?" prompted Shino as he sat down in front of Kouga with a large plate of food. Kouga brought his attention back to his audience and the plate of warm food before him.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," he replied as he bit into a large hunk of meat. He then proceeded to tell them the tale of how Naraku was finally defeated around large mouthfuls of food, and of course with his own embellishments. By the end of the tale he would have everyone believing that it was him instead of Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru who dealt the final death blow. The other wolves cheered him and sung his praises. He could hear bits of conversation that alluded to the fact that now that Kouga was with them the other tribes would be sorry and other similar comments. However, while these comments brought a smile to his face, he could also hear whispers of uncertainty that ran along the lines of "Sure he beat Naraku, but he had the jewel shards. Can he still help us without them?", which were too numerous for his liking.

However, Kouga only momentarily regretted the exaggeration in his role in Naraku's defeat since he felt that he could in deed handle the problem that they were now facing, with or without those blasted shards. The thought made him wonder once again where Ayame had gotten off to. She didn't show up even once during his tale, he knew because he had been looking for her the entire time.

Deciding that the others were now happily engrossed in their own conversations and retellings of the events he exited the cave as stealthily as possible. The cave was not overly large so he would have seen or smelled her if she still remained there, which left outside the cave as her only possible location.

The moment the night air hit his nose he knew where to find her. Glancing up he could see her small feet dangling over the rocks that formed the entrance to the cave. He knew she had gone there to be alone and that he should probably leave her be, but he needed to talk to her. She had been acting so strangely earlier and he needed to know how she felt. _Did she still want him to keep his promise? Or, had she moved on?_

Kouga leapt gracefully up to the ledge Ayame was seated on. Her silhouette against the moonlight made him more aware of her as a woman and not just the kid he'd saved all those years ago. He had survived his fight with Naraku. The thought of him failing had been one of the main reasons he'd pushed her push away. At that time he had wanted her to forget about the moon's rainbow and his promise, but he was alive and any competition (if you could even call it that) Ayame may have had was gone.

The Elder's request for him to protect her rung in his ears and, as before, he knew he did not need to be told that. He would protect her as he had in the past. As much as he had wished for his carefree life style to return he knew that after the events of the past few months that it was only a dream. He needed to become the leader that everyone thought he was and ensure that the Northern tribe saw a good end to all of this madness. To do that he would have to keep Ayame safe and if he kept his promise to her then he would always be by her side to protect her. _But, did she still want that?_ Her attitude towards him could be explained away by her wanting to appear strong in the eyes of her grandfather, but she had been unusually cold towards him.

"Ayame," he called softly. He knew she must know he was there, but he would not interrupt if she did not want him there. She turned her face towards him to acknowledge him. "May I join you?" At her slight nod he moved to take a seat next to her.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ayame was slightly surprised that he had come to seek her out. Before, she had been the one to do all of the chasing. Now she just wanted to be out of the way for the tribe's good as well as her own. For in reality she knew Kouga joining her would be a bad idea. However, it would appear rude and in truth she was curious about something. Even out here she had been able to hear the details about the final battle with Naraku. She smiled from ear to ear when she heard how heroic Kouga had been, but he had left out the part that she was most interested in knowing.

"Kouga," she began once he was seated next to her, "what happened to Kagome?" She looked over at him to see a fairly blank expression on his face. He sat there with his legs hanging over the side of the cliff while leaning back on his hands staring out into space for a few more moments before answering.

"She went home," he replied simply. There was a touch of sadness in his voice, but she cheered a little internally at the fact that he did not seem overly heart broken over the whole affair.

She had known all along that Kouga was in a one sided love affair, and she was sorry that he was hurt, but she was secretly grateful the competition was gone. This meant that once this trouble with the other tribes was solved she might be able to win Kouga's affections. But, for now she had to stop thinking about it. She must put her tribe's needs before her own.

"Ayame," Kouga's voice drew her out of her thoughts. "Now that Naraku has been defeated I - "

"You are a hero among our people," she finished for him. She knew that was not where he was going with that statement. The tone of his voice suggested a conversation of a more intimate nature was going to occur.

"Well, I suppose," he replied sounding a bit confuse, "but I need to kn-"

"You need to know more about the other leaders' plans right?" She interrupted once more.

"Yes, but I'm sure I'll learn more when we meet," he replied once more, but this time irritation had replaced the confusion in his voice. "What I need to know now is if you still want me to -," he paused and raised his hand to cover her mouth as she began to interrupt him again. _Damn._ "Do you want me to keep my promise to you?"

He slowly removed his hand from her mouth so that she could answer, but the answer wouldn't come. His voice was so comforting, but he made no indication of if it was something he wanted too. _Would he only marry her because of a promise?_ Ayame did **_not_** want that. She wanted Kouga to love her the way she loved him.

She looked away from him, turning her gaze to the distant horizon. Even with the moonlight it was still too dark to make out any shapes, but it gave her something to focus on while she thought. Perhaps, Kouga needed to see how good of a leader she could be. She would have to show him that she wasn't that scared little kid anymore. Then maybe he would be able to return her feelings in the same way.

"It doesn't matter now," she said with a level voice while trembling on the inside. "The reunification of the tribes is what is important right now." She didn't look back at him. She couldn't. She was afraid her face might betray her words. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go check on grandfather."

She stood and left the ledge before he could say anything, if he was even going to say anything. It was entirely possible that he was happy about her decision, a thought which did not sit well with her. But, she had made her choice, the tribe would come first.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It was nearing evening and the messengers had yet to return, but the Elder seemed confident that it would not be much longer. Kouga was just leaving his den when he spotted Ayame speaking with some of her men. He turned to go speak with her, but she quickly excused herself from the men and walked quickly and rather obviously away from Kouga. Kouga could only shrug at the glances her men gave him.

It had been like that all day. He didn't think they had said more than two words to each other since breakfast. It only added to the growing idea that Ayame had in fact moved on and was no longer interested in him, either that or she was mad at him.

After she had left last night he sat on the cliff a while longer mulling over her words. He could hear echoes of his words regarding Narkau ringing in his ears. She was putting something that she considered of greater importance over her own feelings, but what those feelings were anymore he was not sure. And, of course, the ever present fear that she no longer thought he was good enough for her him because he was not as powerful without the jewel shards continued to rumble around in his brain.

But, she was right. For now it would not matter, and as long as she didn't push him completely away he would be able to protect her. When this was over they would discuss his promise, but that did not mean he was not curious as to where her feelings lay.

A call from the cave entrance brought him out of his thoughts. The messengers had returned. Kouga didn't rush forward like the rest, he knew the messengers orders were to report back to the Elder, and so he waited. Moments later the messengers appeared with Ayame leading the way to her grandfather's den. With only a nod he followed her inside.

"Elder," began Shino, "The other leaders agreed to the meeting."

"They wish to meet at noon tomorrow on flat peak," continued Montaro, the other messenger.

"Good," replied the Elder, "Did you have any trouble getting the message to them?"

"No Elder," answered Shino, "It almost seemed like they were expecting us."

"I see, very well then," replied the Elder. "Kouga, Ayame, it should take no more than half a day to get to flat peak. If you leave in the morning you should get there on time, but be on your guard."

"Of course Elder," replied Kouga. He noticed that Ayame nodded, but she did not speak. From the sound of it, Takeo and Ryoku must have had spies watching the Northern tribe, a fact which would leave anyone feeling ill at ease.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Kouga, should we come with you?" asked Hakaku as Ayame and Kouga exited the cave's entrance the following morning.

"No," replied Kouga, "This is supposed to be a peaceful meeting, and if Takeo and Ryoku stick to the code they will come alone as well." Ayame thought she heard a bit of doubt in his voice, but she too carried the same hope.

"But, Kouga," questioned Ginta, "Shino said it might be a trap. You can't go there knowing that."

"I can and I will," replied Kouga. Ayame wished she could be half as assertive when giving orders. "Besides, since when do you two ever want to risk your lives?" The pair looked a little affronted at the accusation of being cowards.

"But Kouga, you don't have the je-," Hakaku's statement was cut short due to a quick blow to the head by Ginta. However, Kouga's eyes narrowed. He knew where Hakaku was going with that statement as did Ayame. Hakaku was concerned that Kouga was no longer as strong as he used to be since he didn't possess the jewel shards any more. Kouga glanced at her briefly, but she couldn't read his expression.

"It doesn't matter," replied Kouga. Ayame could hear the irritation in his voice. Kouga obviously didn't like that his own men thought him weak due to his loss. "You two will wait here with the rest of the Northern tribe. Ayame let's go." He turned quickly and began an easy run towards flat peak.

Ayame waved to Hakaku and Ginta and smiled briefly as she turned to follow Kouga. They were only worried about him, but the loss of the jewel shards must still be a sore spot for him. Looking back, when he glanced at her it almost seemed like he was silently apologizing for no longer having them. He should know that she did not care about the shards. She never did. She knew him before he came to possess the jewel shards and, even if it was a child's fancy at the time, she'd always believed he was strong.

Kouga was a true leader. He cared about his men and the honor of his tribe. He was also kind. _Oh, he doesn't show it often, but Kouga possesses a heart of gold,_ she mused to herself as she ran silently behind Kouga.

They ran at an easy pace for most of the morning, neither saying anything. Ayame didn't really know what to say and Kouga looked focused on the task ahead. So, she was content to run with him, though she could wish their little trip was happening under better circumstances. She hoped that Ryoku and Takeo kept with the code, but she was somewhat leery of that idea. They had proven themselves to be little more than scoundrels in the last couple of months. She was prevented from following a train of thought that would curse Ryoku and Takeo to whatever hell was the worse when it was their time by Kouga suddenly slowing down.

She kept pace with him noticing that he was quite obviously smelling the area. When they finally came to a complete stop he closed his eyes and continued his exploration. When he finally opened them again he looked mildly confused. She had tried to identify what it was that he might smell that was out of place, but nothing triggered any warnings in her head.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I…I'm not sure," he answered as he took another deep breath. "I thought I caught an all too familiar scent a moment ago, but it's gone. And…" He stopped and turned to face her. "And, it shouldn't even exist anymore." The look of confusion in his features was almost troubling. Whatever it was that he had smelled had unnerved him and it was starting to get to her.

"Do you want to turn back?" she asked knowing full well that they had to continue. But felt that she should at least offer the possibility to him.

"No," he replied as he returned to his old self. "We don't want to keep those two waiting now do we?" He grinned at her and began to run once more towards flat peak. He looked like he was back to his old self, but Ayame could tell that something was still bothering him. Whatever it was she hoped it wouldn't interfere with their meeting. She wanted to get this problem resolved and be on their way back to her den before evening. If her nose was right they might be able to make it back before the oncoming storm broke over them.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kouga slowed his pace once more as they approached the canyon that lead up to flat peak. The smell that had bothered him earlier was still rattling around in the back of his head. _It couldn't be possible that he was still alive._ But, the fact that Kouga had smelled that vile scent even for a moment had put him on edge. He hadn't meant to worry Ayame, but he didn't want to keep anything from her either. She was going to be the leader of her tribe and needed to be treated as one.

Kouga glanced back at Ayame as they made their way up the canyon. She smiled at him and nodded. At least she didn't appear mad at him for anything he had said the other night, though her smile was one more of encouragement than happiness. He hoped that it was more for their up coming conference than the strange scent from earlier. She needed to concentrate on what needed to be said and done to rectify the problems that had sprung up between the tribes.

Kouga had been away from the political dealings with the other tribes for so long that he no longer understood what was going on and why the other two leaders would feel the need to take over the Northern wolf tribe's territories. The reasons that Ayame and the Elder explained to him did not make any sense. There was no way the Northern tribe could have done anything against the monster that had threatened their lands. It had taken all he had with the added help of the jewel shards to take it out.

He had practically grown up with Takeo, and Ryoku was only a little older than he was, but they were all relatively close in their younger days. Ryoku could be a bit of an ass when he wanted to, but Kouga never thought Takeo was capable of pulling this kind of a stunt._ No, something was definitely wrong with Takeo and Ryoku, but what could it be?_

"Kouga," called Ayame softly from behind him, "we are almost there." If front of them the walls of the canyon were diminishing as they opened up to what they called flat peak. The area was given that name due to the fact that it looked like the top of the mountain was sliced clean off. Kouga dropped back so he was walking beside her. If they entered together if would give them a more unified appearance, which is what they wanted the other two leaders to see. It would no longer be two against one.

As they reached the top Kouga could see Takeo and Ryoku standing at the opposite end of the peak. Takeo looked the same as always. White hair pulled back in a neat pony tail which reflected the color of his fur he wore around his waist. Ryoku looked a little more haggard than when Kouga had seen him last. He sported a scar over his left eye, but he looked like he was trying to hide it with some of his brown hair hanging down over his face.

"Kouga, it's been a long time," called Ryoku as he and Ayame approached the other two leaders.

"I've been busy," replied Kouga, "but then again it looks like you two have been busy as well." Ryoku scowled slightly, but Takeo's expression was a little more puzzling. He almost looked ashamed.

"Ayame, you have come in your grandfather's place I take it?" asked Ryoku ignoring Kouga's comment.

"I have," answered Ayame. Kouga grinned at the strong confidence he could hear in her voice. "I have come to discuss the hostilities that your tribes have been waging against mine."

"That is not the purpose of this meeting," replied Ryoku, "the Northern tribe owes us for our assistance after that monster ravaged your lands. Your grandfather denied us our requests so now we will take it all from you. You will surrender to us."

"That has never been our way Ryoku." Kouga's comment caught the attention of everyone. "Ryoku, Takeo, your tribes offered their assistance freely and the Northern tribe accepted. I know in the future they would gladly repay the favor if the need arose, but what you demanded of them was robbery. A section of the Northern territory for each of your tribes is ridiculous."

"This is not your concern Kouga," growled Ryoku.

"But it is," replied Kouga his voice remaining calm when he really wanted to reach out and knock some sense into Ryoku. "The Northern tribe has always been an ally to me…and to you both. What's possessed you to demand something like this of them?"

"We are just getting what is owed to us!" shouted Ryoku.

"How can you say that after what the Northern tribe went through?" asked Ayame. "That monster killed so many of my kin and destroyed much of our land, how can you say we owe anything to you?"

"We helped you afterward by supplying you with food until the game returned to your territory," answered Ryoku. "Without our help your tribe would have starved!"

"If we'd known your help would come at such a price we would have never accepted." Ayame's voice remained calm, but Kouga could see the fire in her eyes. This meeting was going no where fast and in too many circles. Yet, Takeo had remained silent the entire time.

"Takeo, is this what you believe as well?" asked Kouga interrupting whatever argument Ryoku and Ayame were having.

"Of course it is," replied Ryoku.

"I was not talking to you Ryoku, I asked Takeo," shot back Kouga. "Takeo, is this really what you want to do?"

"I don't…," he began, but paused as his face scrunched up as if he was in pain, "This is what is owed to our tribes." The words came out but they sounded hollow to Kouga's ears.

"If that is the case then I can't allow you to do this." Ryoku smirked at Kouga's comment and Takeo only looked on blankly. _Something was not right._

"I knew you would feel that way," replied Ryoku. The smell of dozens of wolves and wolf-demons suddenly met Kouga's nose. It was a trap, but how did they not sense them sooner. It was like they just suddenly appeared.

"You would break the code as well!" shouted Ayame. Kouga turned to see a mixture of men from the Eastern and Western tribes blocking the exit to the peak.

"With both of you gone we'll take the North and South with little trouble," smirked Ryoku. "It was so good of you to deliver yourselves to us."

"You treacherous beasts!" shouted Ayame as she lunged at Ryoku, but he easily dodged her attack.

"You don't think this will stop us do you?" asked Kouga, confidence in his voice, as he waved at the other leader's men.

"Oh I think they can," replied Ryoku, "after all you no longer possess the jewel shards." Kouga's eyes narrowed as he glared at Ryoku, _so they too thought he was nothing without those damn shards. He would prove them wrong._ "Get him," commanded Ryoku with a wave of his hand. A wave of wolves and demons began to rush at Kouga as Ayame joined him.

"You need to get out of here," growled Kouga as he prepared to deal with his attackers.

"I'm not leaving you. There are too many," replied Ayame as the first group of attackers reached them.

They fought back to back as they came. The wolves fell easily enough, but each demon took a little more out of both of them. Kouga could see that Ayame was getting tired and their opponents just kept coming. As it was they had been backed into a corner. The edge of the peak was now behind them and a sea of wolves and wolf-demons spread out before them. Kouga could see Ryoku standing towards the back with a grin of victory on his face. Kouga had tried to press through the masses to get to him, but it was just not possible.

A scream brought him out of his thoughts. Turning he saw that Ayame had received a wound to her arm and was being set upon by numerous demons. Reacting quickly Kouga took out as many as he could as he went to help Ayame. They had to get out of here and regroup. He scooped Ayame up into his arms and glanced behind him. _There really is no other option_ he thought as he made his decision and jumped. He just hoped the river at the bottom of the cliff was as deep as he remembered it being.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Takeo watched in horror as their men began to attack Kouga and Ayame. He had wanted to stop this insanity, but he did not have the power to do so. His will was no longer his own.

"That idiot," commented Ryoku, "Does he really think he can run from us?" Ryoku's maniacal laughter echoed in Takeo's ears.

"Kouga has always been strong, you know that," replied Takeo.

"And he has always thought he was better than us." The glare in Ryoku's eyes was murderous. "He won't be thinking that for much longer. Men, bring me their bodies. If they survived…kill them."

Takeo nodded to his men as well, but it was not him nodding. He'd tried to fight back, but was unable to. Ryoku on the other hand seemed to be enjoying the added power that small half-demon was giving him. Takeo could only hope in silence that Kouga and Ayame figured out someway to defeat them.

"That won't happen," a voice whispered in his head. Takeo hung his head as the voice laughed along with Ryoku.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Why is it so cold?_ The thought kept rattling around in her brain until finally Ayame gave in and returned to a state of consciousness. She was suspended by a pair of strong arms and was being carried, rather quickly, through the woods. Glancing up she could see the underside of Kouga's chin, but not much else. She shifted and the next instant the events of earlier that day all came back to her as a shooting pain raced up her arm.

They had been ambushed. Takeo and Ryoku had betrayed their trust and in the end it appeared they only wanted them dead. If Kouga hadn't grabbed her and jump over the cliff they would be dead right now. _We jumped over the cliff!_ Suddenly the memory of hitting the ice cold water at the bottom of the cliff filled her mind and she understood why she was so cold. She was soaked to the bone, which meant that Kouga was not much better off.

"Good, you're awake." She glanced up at Kouga when he spoke, but he did not look down. He remained focused on the terrain ahead of them.

"What happened and how long have I been out?" asked Ayame as she finally took in their surroundings. It looked like Kouga had gone inland from the river, but she could not make out where they were through the dense forest that surrounded them at the speed he was going.

"When we hit the water I lost my hold on you and it looked like you lost consciousness. We were swept down river quite a ways before I was able to get a hold of you and get us to the bank." Kouga almost sounded apologetic, but he had saved her life. "It's been a couple of hours since we left the river bank." He also sounded out of breath, which also made her aware of the fact that Kouga was actually limping.

"You're hurt," she cried as she all but leapt out of his arms, which caused him to stumble slightly. Ayame quickly tried to correct her mistake by helping him steady himself. "Oh sorry," she added.

"It's nothing," replied Kouga as he attempted to walk on.

"That is not nothing!" The gash that must lay under the wrapping on his thigh was certainly something to be concerned about. He had tried to bind it, but it was coming loose. "Kouga, I…let me…" She knelt to retie the wrapping, but he moved away.

"It's fine," he said curtly, "we need to keep going."

"It's not fine!" she shouted. "Now hold still and let me help you." She promptly relocated herself right in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest. _He was not going to continue without her taking a good look at that wound._ Kouga didn't say anything, but he didn't try to walk away either, so Ayame took that as a sign of submission. She quickly knelt down and began to unwrap his makeshift bandage.

"How did this happen?" she asked as she saw the damaged flesh beneath the cloth. A jagged gash ran from just above his knee to almost half way up his thigh.

"In the river," replied Kouga, "the current rammed me up against a pretty nasty rock." Kouga laughed then, but for the life of her she couldn't understand why.

"What?" she asked as she reapplied the bandage. She wished she had something clean to wrap the wound with. As it was it looked like Kouga had used one of the bindings he used for his feet, which meant it wasn't clean to begin with.

"Nothing," answered Kouga, "it is just that none of Ryoku or Takeo's men even scratched me, but it appears I'm not immune to the powers of nature." He half laughed and she gave him a smile, but she was still fretting over his wound. He would heal up within a day, but having the wound properly treated would speed the process along. _If only I had some water_ she thought as she completed the knot on the bandages.

Above, a thunder clap sounded and lightening shot through the clouds. It almost seemed as though the lightening had punctured a hole in clouds right above them as the rain came pouring down. _This was not what I meant_ thought Ayame as she peered skyward.

"Could this day get any worse?" she growled in frustration.

"This rain might actually help us," replied Kouga. "It should mask our scent for a time. Right now we need to find someplace to rest." Ayame took a good long look around the area hoping to see something that might register as familiar.

"I think I know where we are," replied Ayame, "I wasn't sure earlier, but if I'm right there is a cave system there." She pointed towards a ridge that lay a short distance through the trees to their right.

"Even if you aren't it looks like a good a place as any to hole up for a while," called Kouga as another thunder clap sounded just over head. "Are you alright now?"

"Yes, I can run," replied Ayame. She was still a little light headed, but there was no way she was going to let Kouga carry her, especially not with that injury.

"Then let's go," he yelled as he took off at an easy run towards the cliff she had pointed out. Ayame hoped that the pace he was setting was due to his concern over her well being, but she knew that his leg must be throbbing.

They reached the cliff face in short order and began searching for an entrance. It was indeed the place that Ayame remember, but she had not been there in years and as most things do, it had changed. She finally found was she was looking for and attempted to push aside a rather large rock that had decided it wanted to live right in front of the entrance. But, the stone would not budge. It appeared that it was actually buried quite deeply underground.

"What is it?" asked Kouga as he walked over to her.

"This is it," she replied and pointed to the small dark hole that was only partially visible behind the boulder. "But, I can't move this."

"Let me try." Kouga gently moved her aside and placed his hands on the obstacle that was keeping them from getting dry. He pulled up as hard as he could, but only succeed in sinking into the mud that was now forming beneath their feet. "This isn't coming out. We should move on and look for something else." Kouga turned from the rock and started to walk away.

"Wait," called Ayame as she put a halting hand on his shoulder. The mud had given her an idea. "We may not be able to pull it out, but the ground is soft enough that we could probably shift it, at least enough to get into the cave." Kouga raised an eyebrow at her suggestion, but said nothing. Only moved to stand beside her and placed his hands on the rock. Smiling, Ayame mimic his stance. "On three, ready, one…two…three."

At the same instance they both applied pressure to the boulder and pushed with all they had. It seemed like an eternity and Ayame was almost to the point of giving up when the boulder shifted slightly. Kouga must have felt it to and began to push with the same renewed strength that she felt. Inch by inch Ayame watched the gap between the rock and the cave's entrance widen.

"That's it," cried Ayame, "we did it!" It was such a small thing to get so happy about, but she couldn't help but smile. She turned to Kouga, he returned her smile for a moment and then was suddenly falling forward. "Kouga!" she screamed as she caught him.

She knelt in the mud and turned him face up. He was alive. She could see his breath hitting the cold air as he exhaled. Glancing down she saw the blood still seeping from his wound. _He's lost so much blood._ The extra exertion from pushing the boulder out of the way caused his blood to flow faster. _Damnit__, I should have thought of that_ she thought as she gathered up Kouga's limp body. She had to get him inside the cave where at least it was dry.

The light from outside was minimal due to the dark clouds over head and the only partially open entrance. But Ayame's eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness as she made her way towards the back of the cave where she hoped it might be a little warmer. At least what little wind that was getting into the cave would not reach them there. The roof of the cave was lower than she remembered causing her to walk hunched over. _No I was shorter the last time I was here_ she thought with a small smile.

She knelt and gently propped Kouga up against the cave wall taking care not to let his head hit the wall. He had already passed out and she didn't want to make it permanent. She adjusted her position so that she could work with his leg. She wanted to try to clean out some of the mud and rewrap it before it got too dark for her to see. She undid the bandage and sucked in air through clenched teeth as she saw the amount of blood mixed in with the mud.

She stood and made her way back to the cave entrance as quickly as possible. She held cupped hands outside and let them fill up with water. She walked back just as quickly, but took care not to spill. She knelt and poured the water onto his wound. It was a start, but it was just not enough. She needed more water and the use of her hands so that she could clean it properly.

A poke in her ribs as she shifted reminded her of the short sword that she carried. The sheath, she could use that. She unsheathed her blade and laid it carefully on the other side of Kouga. She made her way back to the cave entrance and located a small stream of water that was pouring off the cliff face. It might not be as clean as the water falling directly from the sky, but it would fill faster this way.

Water in hand she knelt back down and quickly took off one off her leggings and wraps. She sparingly poured the water over Kouga's wound and used her hand to scrub the area around the wound so she could see how bad it really was. Fresh blood continued to seep from the wound during the entire process. She glanced up to Kouga to see his face paling in the dim light. She needed to get the bleeding stopped.

She used the rest of the water to flush the area one last time then quickly placed the inside of one of her leggings on the wound. She took one of her wraps and tied it securely into place, but made sure that it was not tight enough to prevent the blood from flowing into the leg entirely.

"There, that should do it," she said, but knew she would get no response. Kouga lay as still as he did when she first set him there. She leaned forward to brush the still wet out hair off of his face and noticed as she did so that he was burning up. She jerked her hand back in shock and quickly searched her mind for what she needed to do. He needed to get warm. This was a fever brought on by the cold and loss of blood. She undid the ties on his chest plate and removed the cold armor leaving his upper body bare. Then with out thinking about herself she whipped off the small fur cloak she wore and draped it over him. The fur on the outside was wet, but at least the inside had dried before the rain hit.

She sat back on her heels and stared at Kouga's still form. She couldn't think of anything else to do. The adrenaline rush that had been sustaining her was wearing off and she could feel it. Every muscle in her body was screaming at her to rest, her arm in particular. She checked the wrapping that Kouga had put on it. He had done a much better job on her arm that he had on his leg. _The silly oaf_ she thought with a warm smile.

She stood, but only long enough to take off her cold armor and move to a spot next to Kouga where she could lean against the cave wall. She sat and wanted nothing more than to close her eyes, but she knew she couldn't. It was still raining, but that did not mean they weren't in any danger. There was still a possibility that Takeo and Ryoku's men would find them. She couldn't let down her guard. Now it was her turn to protect Kouga.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A/N: Ooo, a mysterious bad guy…who could it be I wonder? Truth be told I actually told the reader in the first chapter in my original version, but I felt it was more fun to leave it a mystery until later. Okay, chapter three should be up in a few days once I give it a good read, and I think I have all of the kinks worked out of the ending so hopefully there won't be too much of a delay in getting it up.

M'eyari: No worries, I usually finish what I start…sometimes life just gets in the way. Silly life.

bluespiderman57: Glad you are liking it so far and I hope it meets your expectations.

me: Thanks.

Please review…I like reviews.


	3. Revelations

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

A/N: Okay, on with chapter three. Not too many review on chapter two, but since there weren't any bad ones either, I'm going to go with the idea that it was generally good. I'm going to shoot for having chapter four up by the end of the week, so there should be too long between the updates. It might even be earlier, so be sure to check back. Okay, enjoy chapter three.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter Three: Revelations**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The cave had long since been swallowed in darkness. The occasional flash of lightening from the still raging storm illuminated parts of the cave, but rarely reached to where Ayame sat as she kept watch over Kouga. She'd lost track of how much time had past, but it couldn't have been too long. It had gotten colder too. The little shift she wore was thin enough that it was comfortable to wear under her armor, but it did little to hinder the cold now. She contemplated putting her armor back on, but the thought of putting wet leather against her now dry skin just made her colder.

She'd been running over what had happened at the meeting with the other leaders in her head and still could not understand what had changed in them. She wondered if things would have gone differently if her grandfather had been well enough to make the meeting. _He is so strong and wise, would he have been able to open the other's eyes._

"Ayame," whispered a voice to her left. She turned her head, but even with her eyes she couldn't see his face.

"Yes, Kouga, I'm here," she replied softly.

"I know, I just wondered if you were awake." Her eyes narrowed and she wished he could see the glare she was giving him.

"You think I would let my guard down when we are in danger! You think I am not smart enough to know that we are still being hunted! You think…" Her anger started to fizzle out when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"You know that is not what I meant," he said calmly. "I know you are capable and intelligent and …cold."

"A leader is supposed to keep emotion out of decisions, of course I am cold," she shot back slightly perturbed by his comment.

"No, I mean you are freezing," he corrected. "Did you give me your cloak, is that what this is?" She couldn't see him gesture to 'it', but she knew he must be referring to the cloak she had given to him.

"You had a fever and it was the only thing I could think of to get you warm," she explained. She was suddenly grabbed and pulled right up against Kouga as he wrapped his arm around her and began rubbing some heat back into her arm. She also felt the cloak land over her legs. "But Kouga you're still hurt," she protested.

"I'm much better now. Besides you silly girl, if you sat there much longer you'd be the one with the fever." His voice was gentle, but she could hear the admonishment in it.

"You're right," she said quietly, "I am a silly girl. That's all I am. I'm not fit to be a leader." She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kouga. "You are going to be a great leader. Your grandfather-"

"My grandfather is my grandfather," she interrupted, "He supports me out the love he has for his grandchild."

"That is not true and you know it," replied Kouga.

"Do I? I couldn't even negotiate peace with Takeo and Ryoku, what makes you think I'll be a good leader?" She was complaining too. A good leader didn't complain. A good leader always stayed strong. She knew that it was in part because of exhaustion, but she also knew that the fears she was feeling were real.

"Those two never had any desire for peace," he replied. "Your decision was the right one for the circumstance and I'm sure your grandfather would agree." His voice was so calm and soothing that she wanted to believe him, but the doubt was still there.

"I just wanted to prove that I could be a good leader to Grandfather and … to you." She hung her head and let her tears fall freely. Kouga would never love her for being a weak leader.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Me?" asked Kouga, "Why me?" Her words had shocked him. Ayame had always seemed so confident and strong, he would have never guessed that she had these doubts about herself.

"It's nothing," she replied softly, "I guess I am just tired is all." She tried to pull away from him, but he held her.

"Wait, Ayame talk to me." Kouga had pushed her away in the past, but now there was no need to. He wanted to help her, to comfort her, to… _To what?__ Does she even still want you now?_ He thought back to how cold she was the other night when he had asked about the promise he had made all those years ago. 'A leader has to be cold' her words from moments ago echoed in his ears. "You've never needed to prove anything to me, or your grandfather for that matter."

"But I wanted to show you that I wasn't a little girl anymore," she replied and shifted at the same time bringing her bosom into contact with his bare chest. He was quite aware of the fact that she was no longer a little girl. "I wanted to show you that I could be a great leader just like you and Grandpa because maybe then you would want…want to be with me." Her voice dropped to almost inaudible levels as she finished her statement, but he had heard her loud and clear.

"Ayame," he said softly, "Even though I am not as powerful as I was, if you still want me I will keep my promise to you."

"Kouga I knew you before you came to possess those shards and I admired and respected you as a leader even then." Her voice was gentle now and he could hear the sincerity in her words. "It wasn't the shards that made you a great leader." Kouga was taken aback by her words, but only had a moment to think on them before she continued. "But, I don't want you to marry me just because of a promise made to sooth a little girl's fears. I want you to be with me for the woman I've become." She had raised her voice and he wished he could see her face. She probably looked rather angry at that moment and she always looked particularly beautiful when she was mad. But, even though she was mad he could hear the uncertainty in her voice. So that was why she was acting the way she was, to impress him and here he'd thought she no longer saw him as being worthy of her. _Man was I wrong_.

He had been sincere in his words earlier. She had no need to impress him. While he agreed that she was inexperienced as a leader, he had no doubts that she would be a great one. _But, did he love her? Could he give her what she wanted?_

"Ayame," he said almost without sound. He couldn't find the words to express how he felt. He didn't really know how he felt. So instead he sent a seeking hand into the darkness and gently felt for her face. He could feel her breath on his skin, so it wasn't a hard task. She slightly gasped with surprise as his hand made contact, but she did not pull away. Her cheeks were wet with recently shed tears. He brushed away a few of the remaining drops with his thumb. "Ayame I don't-" he started to say.

"Don't Kouga," she interrupted as she pulled away. "Don't say it it'll just hurt more. I understand…I'm just not what you want," she said softly. Her words, and the tears he could hear that she was trying to hide, pierced his heart. How could she think she was not what he wanted? She was intelligent, fearless, beautiful and so much more. A man would be a fool not to want to be with a woman like her…_So what is my problem?_ The realization that suddenly dawned on him brought a smile to his face. Ayame was what he wanted. The whole time he'd been telling himself he would only marry her because of his promise it had been a lie. He would be happy with her, he wanted to protect her, and he had fallen in love with her.

"Ayame wait I'm not agreeing to marry you just because of the promise. I – OW." He'd leaned forward to try and pull her back to him and when he shifted it agitated his wounded leg. "Ah damn that hurt."

"Are you okay?" asked Ayame obviously worried and apparently forgetting she was mad at him.

"Yeah, my leg was just protesting being moved," he explained.

"As it should," scolded Ayame as she turned to push him back against the wall. "You shouldn't be moving. What were you trying to do?" Kouga took the opportunity to trap her hands beneath his left hand and once again cup her face with his right.

"This," he said softy and then guided her lips to his.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ayame felt his lips meet hers and melted into him. It was heaven. She pressed up against him wanting to share so much more with him, but he gently broke the kiss and stroked her lips with his thumb.

"Not here," he said gently, "Not now. When we get out of this mess we'll do this right. We'll have your grandfather bless our union properly." Ayame let out a small whimper, but she had to agree with him and she loved him all the more for it. "Now get some sleep. We've got to figure a way out of this mess with Takeo and Ryoku tomorrow."

"Do you have any idea why they would be acting that way?" she asked as she rested her head against his chest.

"No, but I don't think Takeo really agrees with what is going on. It was almost like he was being forced to answer the way he did." He was silent for a moment, but she could tell he wasn't done. "It could be that Ryoku is bullying him into to this, but then I don't understand why Ryoku decided it needed to be taken this far. It could be…" He voice trailed off and he remained silent.

"It could be what?" she asked raising her head slightly.

"Nothing," he replied. "It was a passing thought, but it couldn't be right. Get some sleep, I'll keep watch."

She could tell what ever it was that he was thinking about was still bothering him, but he was not going to discuss it. _Could it have something to do with that strange smell he had detected earlier?_ Her thoughts began to dim as the sound of his rhythmic breathing and the falling rain started to put her to sleep. Kouga was right. She needed to get some rest. Then tomorrow they would figure out how to save her tribe … together.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kouga could see the light starting to peek into the cave. It had stopped raining about an hour earlier, but he didn't wake Ayame. Instead he let her sleep, all the while gazing at her and hoping that things would work out for the best. He had wanted to take her last night, and it took everything he had to put a stop to it, especially when she seemed so willing. But, he couldn't do that to her. If something happened to him during this fight he wanted her to still be able to find another, and having her virtue still in tact would aid with that.

More than ever, the thought of her with someone else did not sit well with him, but he had to continue what Ayame started regardless of their interlude last night. They needed to think of the tribes first, which meant that Ayame had to be safe. If it came to it Kouga would protect her at all costs, including his life.

He traced the contours of her face with his fingers and brushed her now very fluffy hair out of her eyes. She was no longer a child, but she was still very young. This whole ordeal was going to take a toll on her, and he hoped he would be there to help her see it through to the end.

A noise from outside brought Kouga out of his thoughts and forced him to focus on their current predicament. He gently slipped his arm out from under Ayame and leaned her carefully against the cave wall. He quietly made his way to the cave's entrance, his leg stiff and protesting the movement, and carefully peeked around the large stone that had caused them so many problems the night before.

There was nothing initially, but the wind carried the sounds of distant voices to his sharp ears, and in moments two wolf demons exited the forest. They were still a good distance away, but he could hear them bickering about something, and from the looks of their armor they were members of the Western tribe. Kouga thought for a moment that since there were only two of them he could deal with them, but as he shifted his weight his still healing wound reminded him that he might be at a disadvantage.

He watched them as they approached the rock face for a minute more while he tried to determine the best course of action. If they were thorough in their search they would find the entrance to Ayame's little hide-away in no time. He turned to go wake Ayame, but paused as pieces of their argument became clearer.

"I'm telling you Ryoku's lost it," shouted one.

"You got a death wish or something?" questioned the other, " If he hears you talking like that you're as good as dead, and he'd probably kill me for being with you, so would you just shut up about it!"

"All I'm saying is that this war he's got planned is pointless. He just hasn't been the same since that damn kid showed up."

"Look," shot back the other, "he's the boss, so we do what he says and right now we are supposed to be looking for the brat and Kouga. Now go check over there while I search the other side." Kouga ducked slightly when the wolf demon pointed to his general direction. _Damn, looks like we are going to have company_ he thought as he made his way back to Ayame. _Who was this kid they were talking about, and why would a child have any effect on Ryoku?_

He knelt down next to Ayame and gently shook her. She opened her eyes, but he could tell she did so reluctantly. However, the look on his face must have told her that something was wrong because she quickly sat up straight and looked around the cave. She looked like she was going to ask him what was happening, but he placed a shushing finger to his lips and motioned for her to put her armor back on as he did the same. When she was finished he motioned her close to him.

"There are two of Ryoku's men outside the cave and one of them will be examining the front of the cave shortly," he whispered into her ear. "Is there another way out of here?" Ayame leaned back, apparently lost in memories, as the sound of approaching footsteps could be heard outside the cave's entrance.

"What the…" the voice trailed off, but Kouga could tell that the wolf must be examining the rock that was clearly shifted. Even with the rain, the mud had not filled in the small gorge shifting it had placed in the earth. He turned his attention back to Ayame who leaned in close to him.

"There was, but it might be blocked now like the entrance was," she whispered back. Kouga weighed fighting versus trying to run, and while he would rather fight, he knew that with his leg still healing and Ayame as exhausted as she was they would have a hard fight.

"We'll have to risk it," he replied in hushed tones, "lead the way."

She stood and quietly made her way farther into the cave with him close behind. The low ceiling only seemed to get lower as they went and in no time they were crawling on hands and knees. Kouga, his thigh aching as they went, followed and hoped Ayame knew where she was going because he had gotten completely turned around. A few times she would pause and in the completely dark tunnel that meant that Kouga's head would collide with her back side. He would mumble a hushed apology, but she appeared to be too caught up in finding their way out to care as she muttered to herself about which direction to go.

Kouga was starting to wonder if maybe they should have chanced the encounter when his nose picked up the smell of fresh air and small beam of light entered his line of sight. The small vein in the rock they had been crawling through finally opened up into a little pocket, but it was only big enough for them to kneel side by side.

"It looks like there was a rock slide here too," explained Ayame as she examined the area where the light was coming in, "but I think we can move these rocks enough to get out." She began to move them slowly testing each one and then handing them to Kouga. He tried to place them to the sides, but the limited space meant that he was soon placing them in the passage behind them and blocking their only way out. The minor rock slides that Ayame was causing kept him on edge, but he had faith she knew what she was doing. Gradually, the hole became bigger and the light in the cave increase and Kogua breathed a sigh of relief… despite his faith.

Once it was big enough to crawl through Ayame scooted to the side as far as possible and motioned for Kouga to look through the hole. Doing so, he could see that the network had led them to the far left of where they had originally entered and closer to the edge of the forest. As he searched the clearing and base of the cliff face for their pursuers he began to think that perhaps they had already moved on until both emerged from the cave where he and Ayame had stayed the previous night.

They appeared to be arguing again, but this time he could tell it was about them. The pair must have picked up their scent in the cave. The question now was whether or not they thought he and Ayame were still hiding in the caves somewhere or had already moved on. For now they were safe hiding where they were, but they couldn't hide there forever. They had to get back to the Elder and warn him about what was going on.

"They are still here," he whispered back to Ayame, "but, I don't think they know we are."

"So what are we going to do?" _That's a good question_ he thought as he surveyed the area one more time. They could make a run for it, but the possibility of being seen and a chase following discovery did not sit well with him. Then movement at the other cave's entrance caught his attention. One of the men was heading off into the forest as the other called out orders. Orders, that Kouga wished he could hear. The remaining man stood leaning against the boulder for a moment and then headed back inside the cave.

"Quick, follow me," called Kouga as he darted out of the cave and headed towards the forest. He kept an eye on the other cave's entrance until they were both under the cover of the trees, but the other man didn't reemerge. "It looks like one of them may have gone to either report their findings or to get back up. The other is currently in the cave," he explained as they continued through the forest. "Now the only problem is that we need to circle around the area to get back to where we need to be."

"The chance of us running into more of Takeo and Ryoku's men is fairly high then," supplied Ayame.

"Exactly," replied Kouga as he stopped and turned to her.

"Well then this should be fun," she said with a smile, "I think it's your turn to lead." Kouga shook his head and grinned. It seemed as though she had gotten her usual spirit back after last night's breakdown. _Well, that is one thing to be grateful for at least._

"Alright," he replied, "stay close."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ayame stayed as close as physically possible without getting in the way. They were moving as quickly and as quietly as they were able to, but it still seemed to be taking forever. She may have put on a brave face, but she was still worried about getting out of this situation. They had a couple of close calls already, but had managed to avoid being spotted. It seemed that Takeo and Ryoku must have been informed as to their possible whereabouts because the number of patrols in the area seemed to continue to increase.

They had finally made their way north of the caves, but they were still a good half a day away from the safety of the Elder's cave. And, at the rate they were going it might take longer. Consumed by her thoughts, she was startled when Kouga suddenly grabbed her and hugged her to him as he ducked into some dense shrubbery. It wasn't the best cover, but Ayame soon realized why Kouga had chosen it. They were down wind, which helped, but it would not stop the other wolf demons from picking up their scent if they happened to pass right by them. But, the plants that they were now hiding in produced one of these worst smelling flowers she had ever come across.

The reasons for their need to hide came running by in short order. A pack of four wolf demons looked like they were in a hurry to get somewhere and didn't even pause as they passed their hiding place. As soon as the coast was clear the pair quickly extricated themselves from the fowl smelling bush.

"It is going to take forever to get this smell off of me," she joked as they continued to run towards their goal.

"Heh, and with any luck those men won't think it odd that those flowers are following them," he joked back.

They kept up their pace for another hour or so before they both needed to rest. Ayame slid down to the ground as she rested against a tree. Kouga remained standing with his ears and eyes alert for any trouble.

"You should let me look at your leg," said Ayame as her eyes landed on the makeshift bandage that used to be her legging now decorating Kouga's thigh.

"It's fine," he replied while still scanning the area, "besides we don't really have time for that." He was lying about it being fine. She could smell the fresh blood and see the faint red tint appearing on the white fur bandage. They needed to treat it properly soon or it was never going to completely heal. Even demons had their limitations.

"Here let me just readjust the bandage then," she said as she stood to walk over to him. She hadn't walked more than two steps before he put a halting hand up and signaled for her not to speak. She stopped and listened as well. It was faint, but the sound of approaching footsteps was definitely there.

Kouga lurched forward, grabbed Ayame's hand and continued around behind the tree that Ayame had been leaning on just as their resting spot was filled with demons. Kouga pressed his back up against the tree and held tight to Ayame.

"Any sign of them?"

"Nothing yet. But if Keiji and Mieko are right then they can't be far."

Ayame silently cursed at the fact that they had been discovered this morning, but there was nothing to be done about it. Now they had to get out of this mess. The demons were still discussing search plans when she noticed that one of the wolves they had with them started making his way towards them. A moment later he began growling in their general direction.

"Run," commanded Kouga as they both sprung into action. With the other demons alerted to their presence there was no other choice. It seemed to take a minute for their pursuers to catch on, but soon enough cries to give chase could be heard behind them.

They ran as fast as their legs would carry them and Ayame hoped that Kouga knew where they were going, or at least had some kind of plan to get them out of this. They couldn't keep this pace up for very long, especially not with Kouga's leg injured as it was. One thing was for sure though…_they needed help._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**A/N:** Wheee, fluff! Okay, hope it wasn't too fluffy…I try not to be overly fluffy, but it just kind of seemed like the situation worked. Not too much of a cliff hanger I hope.

Please review.


	4. Ask and ye shall receive

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one.

**A/N:** So, I lied about the when this chapter would be up, but I didn't mean to do so. Sorry about that. Life kind of got away from me. I'd like to make up for it by posting this and the last chapter, but unfortunately the last chapter is being a bit of a pain. I will explain why once it is complete so that I don't give anything away.

Just a couple of quick nods…feel free to skip down to the good stuff though:

M'eyari: Yeah, I know. I agonized over how quickly that little romance came about. I like things to move a little slower, as evidenced by CaFS, but I too kept reminding myself that Ayame was crazy about the guy. So it just took Kouga getting his stuff together.

Nikki: Thank you, and I'm glad you like my work. Honestly, I never thought writing would be something that I would get into, but I find that I am enjoying it more and more.

Dark-Wolf: Thank you.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter 4: Ask and ye shall receive

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kouga had no idea how they were going to get out of this one. They couldn't keep running like this forever and if they stopped they were as good as dead. Kouga didn't have long to dwell on their current predicament though. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a wolf come charging in from the side, but its target wasn't him.

"Ayame watch out!" he warned as he changed direction to intercept the wolf as he came flying towards her. Ayame ducked as both Kouga and the wolf flew over head, but they had just gone from bad to worse.

"Kouga," called Ayame as she came to stand by him, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," he replied as he sized up their situation. One wolf was down, but they were now facing a dozen more and half a dozen wolf-demons to boot. "Ayame," he said softly as he stood from his crouch, "I want you to run as soon as I have them distracted."

"No," she stated and shook her head, "I will not leave you here."

"Ayame listen," he said a little harsher, "You need to make it back to the Elder and tell him what is going on. Then tell Hakaku and Ginta to take word to my men that they need to march north and are to follow your orders." Ayame continued to shake her head through out his speech with a look of disbelief on her face. "Ayame ... please, do this for me."

"Promise me you will be okay," she whispered softly. Kouga didn't answer, he couldn't promise her that. Instead he smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"When I tell you to…run," he said as he drew away.

"Ah how sweet," taunted one of the wolf-demons, "Look boys, they're having a final moment. I guess they know they're dead huh?" The others laughed at his taunts, and at his signal they started to move in on Kouga and Ayame.

Kouga backed up pushing Ayame behind him. He wanted to get as much distance between them as his attackers as possible before he told her to go. Ayame continued to squeeze his hand and he knew that he would not be able to look at her when she left. He wanted his last memory of her to be her smiling face, not the one she must be wearing now.

"Go!" he shouted and released her hand. He could tell she hesitated for a moment, but only a moment, as her footfalls started to fade from his hearing.

"Don't let her get away," called out the same wolf-demon from before. All at once wolves and demons tried to get around Kouga, but he couldn't let that happen. The wolves were the easiest to knock out, but also faster than the demons so he had to time his attacks just right to make sure none got by him.

"You three, take him out," he heard commanded through the howls of pain he was causing. The three demons that were directed to stop him rushed him all at once and under normal circumstances he would have been able to dodge them, but as he twisted to get away his wounded leg gave out causing him to stumble and land face first on the ground.

He looked up just in time to see a couple of wolves and demons start running by him to chase down Ayame. _NO!_ He had to get up, however his attack was stifled by the three demons that were now pinning him to the ground.

"Now you are going to die," taunted the same wolf from before as he reached down to force Kouga's head up as the demons holding him forced him to his knees. A knife glinted in his other hand, and for the first time in his life Kouga actually thought he was going to die. _I love you Ayame_ he thought as he felt the knife pressed against his throat.

"You really are a wimpy wolf!" he suddenly heard shouted from above. The demon about to end his life turned to see who had just arrived only to be thrown aside a moment later by a violent blast of energy. However, he wasn't the only one. The guards holding Kouga had let go in an attempted to run and were now being hurled behind him. Kouga, on the other hand, hit the ground and dug in once he recognized the attack.

"Damn it dog breath!" he shouted once the energy had dissipated, "If you wanted me dead you could have just let them finish the job."

"Quit your whining wolfy," replied Inu Yasha as he stood above Kouga offering him a hand up. Mildly surprised at the gesture it took a moment for it to register for what it was. However, take it he did and finally looked around at what was left of his attackers…not much. "Keh, what is that horrible smell?" ask Inu Yasha as he sniffed his hand, "Maybe that's why these guys were trying to kill you." Inu Yasha made a couple of exaggerated hand waves in front of his nose.

"It's not me you stupid dog, Ayame and I-," he started to explain what had happen when he suddenly remembered that Ayame could still be in danger. He started to run after her only to be stopped by another of the dog clan standing in his way.

"She is not in danger," said Sesshoumaru stoically as ever, "I took care of them." With his worry evaporating he finally took in what exactly had happened.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked rather bluntly, and sounding a little less than grateful for them saving his life. "And since when do you two travel together willingly?"

"Keh," replied Inu Yasha, "We just happen to be hunting the same prey."

"Who would that be?" asked Kouga who was more than curious as to who could possibly be a threat enough to bring those two together again.

"Akago," responded Seshoumaru as he started to walk away.

"Akago? You mean the little twerp that controls people's…oh no." It suddenly dawned on Kouga what was going on.

"What?" questioned Inu Yasha. Kouga notice that Sesshoumaru had stopped walking away and was waiting for a response as well.

"The reason I'm here is that the Eastern and Western tribes are causing problems for Ayame's tribe. But, neither leader would ever think to follow the path they are on now," he explained.

"Your clan's arguments do not concern me," remarked Sesshoumaru as he started walking away again.

"I didn't see it before, but on the way up here I smelled what I thought was Naraku's scent and passed it off as a bad memory," he continued, "Then one of their men mentioned a kid who had showed up in the last week or so and had some sort of power over Ryoku. Now it all makes sense. It's Akago that is controlling the other leaders and causing these problems." Sesshoumaru looked at Inu Yasha and it was almost like a silent agreement was passed between them.

"Where is this Ryoku?" asked Inu Yasha.

"South of here, but I don't understand. Why didn't the brat die when Naraku did?" asked Kouga.

"Not sure," replied Inu Yasha, "It must have had something to do with the way he made him. But, it is not only Akago that survived, we think Kana is with him. After Naraku was defeated we went back to his hideout to discover that Akago's scent was still very fresh. We must have just missed them." Inu Yasha cracked his knuckles, "But it is only a matter of time before we get rid of them too."

"Now be more specific, how do _I_ find them?" asked Sesshoumaru as he walked back towards them. _Honestly, what did Julia ever see in that guy?_

"No," replied Kouga, "We need to go back to the Elder and tell him what is going on. I also need to stop Ayame from sending out Hakaku and Ginta to rally my men. It sounds like this can be put to an end without a full scale war and I want to keep it that way."

"Why don't you just go back and let _me_ handle this?" spat out Inu Yasha. Kouga might have laughed at the way the brothers seem to exclude the other in their statements, but there were more pressing concerns.

"Because I would never catch up to her in time…not with my leg wounded," he explained. It was a stab to his pride to admit that, but he had to think about the good of the rest of the tribes right now. Sesshoumaru eyed him for a moment and it looked like his honestly had driven Inu Yasha to silence.

"Let's go then," stated Sesshoumaru flatly as he unceremoniously grabbed Inu Yasha and Kouga by the arm. "We need to do this quickly. I don't think I can stand that smell for much longer." They were surrounded by a blue glow and a second later were shooting over the forest towards the Elder's den with one short stop to swoop Ayame up on the way.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ayame sat by her grandfather's side as the meeting took place. She was still in shock over the sudden appearance of the two dog demons, even more so at the idea of Inu Yasha and Kouga getting along…or at least more than they did when she last saw them. As for the other…she wasn't sure what to think. He was extremely powerful, which was evident by his ability to morph as he did when they picked her up the day before. But, he was so hard to read. The other odd thing was that her grandfather seemed to know who he was and made an effort to leave his den so that the meeting would not be so cramped.

"It has been a while Lord Sesshoumaru," stated her grandfather. "The last time I saw you, you were still a child at your father's side."

"Indeed Elder, it has been a very long time," replied Sesshoumaru with a degree of respect. _Sesshoumaru__ … Sesshoumaru_ Ayame said the name to herself, and it finally dawned on her. _He is the demon lord of the west._ She now understood why it was her grandfather had made the effort to greet him properly.

"What brings you this way?" asked her grandfather, which brought her attention back to the conversation.

"I believe a demon I am hunting fled this direction," explained Sesshoumaru.

"It's the demon they are hunting that I believe is the source of the problems facing your tribe Elder," added Kouga.

"He has a knack for getting people to do what he wants," continued Inu Yasha, "That's why I'm here to put an end to him."

"I see," replied the Elder, "that would indeed explain a few things."

"I'm going to go with Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha to find the source of your troubles and wipe him out," stated Kouga with a very final tone.

"I will go with you," added Ayame with mild annoyance at not being included in the list of those going.

"No," contradicted Kouga, "you would be safer if you waited here."

"But I belong on this mission," she shot back. The dog demons and her grandfather only looked on as the pair continued with their argument. "This problem concerns my tribe and as the next in line for leader I should be there to see it to its completion."

"But Akago is not your concern," retorted Kouga. "The little brat is a left over problem from Naraku,"

"But the moment he set his sights on wreaking havoc in this territory he became my concern," counter Ayame. She could see that Kouga was trying to come up with another reason for her not to go, but it seemed that he was having trouble doing so.

"This is wasting my time," commented Sesshoumaru drawing Ayame's attention to him. "Elder," he said as he stood. He slightly inclined his head to her grandfather and then walked towards the cave's entrance.

"Sesshoumaru is right." Ayame turned her head to her grandfather. "Kouga, Ayame will go with you." Ayame could see Kouga start to protest, but her grandfather was not finished yet. "She will indeed be the next leader and as such she has a responsibility to make sure that her tribe is safe. I understand your feelings in this matter, but they must be set aside for the time being." Kouga nodded slowly to her grandfather and then looked over at Ayame. It made her happy that he cared so much for her, but she didn't want him to molly-coddle her for the rest of their lives. She would prove her strength to him.

"Now go and bring this to a swift resolution," ordered the old wolf as he stood slowly to return to his den. A few wolf demons came to his side to help him on his way.

"Keh." Inu Yasha stood. "It's about time we were out of here." He stretched and started walking towards the cave's entrance. Kouga and Ayame stood and followed close behind, but Ayame noticed that Kouga didn't look at her as they did so. He was sulking over not getting his way, but he was just going to have to deal with it.

"Kouga, Kouga," called a pair of voices from behind them. Turning she saw it was Hakaku and Ginta who were running up to them.

"Kouga, we know you are gonna get rid of that little demon brat just like you did Naraku," stated Hakaku very proudly.

"Yeah, you'll have no trouble with this squirt after the way you handled Naraku," added Ginta. Ayame turned to smile at Kouga, but instead of smiling proudly at his men he looked like he was almost grimacing and trying to shush them.

"What was that Kouga?" asked Inu Yasha.

"Heh, yeah men, you're damn right I'll take care of this," replied Kouga as he ignored Inu Yasha's question and rubbed the back of his head. "Let's get going you two." He then turned and ran from the cave.

"Oh no you don't you damn wolf!" shouted Inu Yasha as he darted out after him. "Taking all the credit again are you? You're gonna get it this time." Ayame watch, stunned, for a moment and then realized that she was supposed to be running after them.

As she exited the cave, however, Sesshoumaru stood facing the forest with his back to her. All she could see of Kouga and Inu Yasha was a cloud of dust growing further and further away. Ayame wondered briefly is she should say something to Sesshoumaru to apologize for her, what must have looked like childish, behavior earlier. However, as she approached him he turned his head slightly to acknowledge her, inclined his head in the direction the other two had gone and began walking away.

Ayame followed, but was still confused as to what it all meant. The man was an absolute enigma when it came to understanding what he was thinking. For now she decided to think of it as a sign that he was not upset that she was coming and sped off to catch up with the others.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Akago looked out over the forest that covered the valley below his hideout. He and Kana felt Naraku die as the half-demon's attack sliced him to pieces. However, unlike Kagura, Naraku had never had as much power over them. So, when he died the pair had been left to their own fates. Akago had seized the opportunity to turn Kana into his faithful servant. An act that wasn't hard to accomplish as Kana had never had any motives or direction of her own.

Before Naraku's death a plan to plant dissension amongst the wolf tribes had been put into effect. Naraku had hoped to draw out the wolf prince who processed the shards and make him suffer for opposing him. However, when Sesshoumaru joined forces with his half-brother the plan was abandoned. Left to their own devices the wolf leaders who were causing the conflict were starting to wonder what they were doing and would have soon made peace.

However, Akago had decided that it would be more fun to have the conflict continue. Akago once more took control of the Eastern and Western wolf tribe leaders' wills and bent them to his own plans. He had tried to get to the old wolf leader of the North, but he was too well guarded, and much older and wiser than the younger and cockier leaders of the other tribes. But, it did not matter. As long as he had some of their number under his control, he could play with them to his heart's content and eventually cause them to destroy themselves.

While doing so served no direct purpose for Akago, the simple act of causing turmoil and causing friends to turn to enemies amused him. Especially if it meant that someone would suffer. Plus, what kind of a son would he be if he didn't continue the family tradition of deception and subterfuge?

However, with the appearance of Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru his plans would have to change a bit. He'd hoped that he and Kana had been able to escape the old hide out undetected, but those blasted dogs must have had better senses than he gave them credit for. After all, the demon lord would have no reason to interfere in the affairs of the wolf tribes unless he suspected that his prey was in the area. Akago sneered at the idea of being hunted, but he had to admit, even if it was begrudgingly, that he was no match for the dogs in his current state. Given time that would change, but he needed to be sure to have that time.

He and Kana would have to leave this land for a while, but before they left Akago needed to make sure he left a surprise for his audience. He sent quick instructions to his puppets and then turned to Kana.

"I think it's time you and I left." Kana only nodded and stood from her kneeling position scooping him up in the process. He cursed Naraku's sense of humor for bringing him into this world in an infant's body. He still grew faster than a normal baby, but it would still be many years before his body would catch up with his mind. "I think we'll head west Kana, we may need to abandon our homeland for a time."

Wrapped in his spherical shield the pair floated towards the setting sun. Akago thought of the turmoil that his little plan had caused and smiled. His control over the two wolf leaders would weaken as he drew farther away from them, but in the end Akago had a feeling it really wouldn't matter. After all, once the darkness in a person's heart has been exposed that person may choose to embrace it rather than run from it. _Yes, people can be so predictable._

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kouga was not happy about Ayame coming with them. He knew she was a capable fighter, but the thought of anything happening to her hurt enough to make his heart stop beating. If they were just dealing with a pair of rogue demons he might not have worried so much, but with Akago involved the situation was more dangerous. He knew that she wanted to prove herself to her grandfather, to him, and probably to the entire tribe, but all Kouga wanted to do was keep her safe.

He and Inu Yasha had run for quite a while before Ayame and Sesshoumaru found them. Somehow they avoided getting into an argument over who had really killed Naraku once the others had caught up. It was something that still surprised Kouga. He was certain that Inu Yasha would want the record set straight, but once Ayame was in ear shot it was like he didn't care anymore. _I'm never going to understand the guy._ A moment later Inu Yasha continued on saying he would see what was ahead of them. Ayame had walked with Kouga and Sesshoumaru for a while before mumbling something and running ahead. Kouga figured that she was probably not happy with him for the way he acted in front of her grandfather earlier.

"This is something that she needs to do," said a stoic voice from behind him. Turning, Kouga found Sesshoumaru walking at an easy pace behind him. _For being in such a hurry earlier the guy was sure taking his sweet time now._

"She needs to be somewhere safe," replied Kouga as he returned his gaze to the road ahead of them. "What good will it do her tribe if she gets herself killed?"

"What good will it do her tribe to have an inexperienced leader who is afraid to fight her own battles?" Kouga stopped and turned to face the demon lord. Sesshoumaru, however, continued looking straight ahead. "The people that follow her will rely on her strength to guide them, but how can she possibly hope to do that without knowing what that strength is herself?"

Kouga didn't get a chance to respond as the serenity of the area was broken by Ayame skidding to a halt in front of the pair.

"You two better hurry," she breathed out heavily, "I think Inu Yasha may be in over his head."

Kouga watch Sesshoumaru sigh and then take off in the direction Ayame had just come from. Kouga motioned to Ayame to go ahead and then followed close behind. _What had dog breath gotten into this time?_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A/N: I debated long and hard about bringing the brothers into the story and in the end it just seemed to work for the way I wanted the story to go. Plus, I find the interaction between Kouga and Inu Yasha amusing, and, well, I needed a Sesshoumaru fix.

One more chapter left.

Please review.


	5. Bring it

Disclaimer: Insert usual disclaimery stuff here.

A/N: Wow, okay, sorry for the delay. This is why I don't like to post a story until it's actually finished. This is one of those cases where I knew how I wanted it to end, it was just a little trickier to get there than I though it was. That, and I have the hardest time writing action sequences…I think it comes from having no actual experience with being in a fight. Also, I apologize if there are any glaringly obvious typos…I haven't had a chance to have anyone other than me read it. That'll be remedied later this week, so hopefully if there are any I'll have them fixed by next week. So, here, without further ado, is the last chapter to What About the Wolf.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 5: Bring it

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ayame led the way back to Inu Yasha with Kouga in tow. She knew he could probably find his way there without her, and could probably get there much faster, but he allowed her to maintain the lead. The idea of him letting her stay in the position of the most danger was encouraging and puzzling all at the same time.

They were nearing the spot where Inu Yasha should be in the thick of battle, but up ahead she could hear nothing. She'd come upon Inu Yasha in the middle of fighting a large group of wolves and wolf demons. The group was large enough that she figured getting help would be the best course of action. However, as she came within sight of the half demon her eyes widened at the scene before her. Bodies lay strewn about the clearing with varying degrees of injury and in the center of the madness stood Inu Yasha with his arms crossed and a rather cocky look on his face.

"I guess he wasn't in as much trouble as you thought," commented Kouga from behind her.

"Keh, these guys were nothing," added Inu Yahsa. Ayame glanced around at fallen once more to find a startling discovery. They were all alive…unconscious, but alive.

"You didn't kill them?" she asked with a larger degree of shock in her voice than she had meant. Inu Yasha hopped over a pile of demons to come stand in front of her.

"These guys are just following orders and if I understand the situation correctly it's Akago that is the one that should pay for their leaders' orders, not them." Ayame smiled at him and held back tears of utter joy. It had hurt to see so many of her brothers fall because of a couple of rouge wolves' actions. Hopefully no more wolves would have to die because of some child's game.

"Thank you Inu Yasha," she said quietly. He only nodded and then turned to Kouga.

"There were more, but they ran off as soon as I started kicking ass," explain Inu Yasha. "Are we near their den?"

"No," replied Kouga, "Which makes the attack seem out of the ordinary." Kouga paused as surveyed the area. "It's possible they were ordered to try and take you out by Akago."

"Keh, Akago would know that it would take more than a few demons to take me out," commented Inu Yasha. While his voice was full of self confidence and pride Ayame knew it was probably not misplaced. If indeed that child demon had dealings with Inu Yasha then he should have known better. Kouga seemed to agree with the statement as well, but Ayame doubted he would ever say it out loud.

"Where is Sesshoumaru?" asked Ayame as she suddenly realized the lord was missing.

"I didn't see him," replied Inu Yasha and Kouga only shrugged. "Let's just continue. It's not like he can't find us."

"Indeed," said a deep voice above them followed by Sesshoumaru appearing in their midst. Inu Yasha mumbled some about a show off, but made no further comment. Seshoumaru ignored him and simply turned to look Ayame in the eyes. "You need to go back to your grandfather. The group that attacked Inu Yasha was simply a diversion. Their leaders and a larger force are going to, or already have, attacked your tribe."

"What?" Ayame heart tightened at his words. He delivered the news so nonchalantly, but the lives of her kinsmen hung on what he said. "How do you know this?"

"The cowards that ran from battle said as much as they made their way to safety with their tails between their legs," explained Sesshoumaru.

"And Akago, is he also attacking," asked Inu Yasha.

"That I don't know," replied Sesshoumaru.

"You two should continue to after Akago," stated Kouga. "I've told you where he should be, and if he is not there then you getting back to the northern tribe's den in a hurry should not be a problem for you two if it turns out he is with them." Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha glanced at each other and then back to Kouga.

"You sure you can handle them?" asked Inu Yasha, "I mean a wimpy wolf like you will probably need some help." Ayame wanted to reach out and smack Inu Yasha for being so mean, but Kouga's word put all such violent thoughts out of her head.

"I've got all the help I'll ever need right here," he said gently as Kouga grabbed her hand. Ayame smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"Keh, then don't get killed," commented Inu Yasha as he turned to leave. Sesshoumaru stared at her a moment longer and then almost in the blink of an eye jumped to the nearest tree branch and sped through the forest.

"Hey! You aren't going to get all the credit for that brat's death," shouted Inu Yasha as he sped off after his half-brother.

"Let's go," said Kouga and with a nod they sped off to hopefully put an end to the madness that Ryoku and Takeo were causing.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Takeo watched helplessly as Ryoku dragged the Elder of the northern tribe out of the cave by the scruff of his neck and unceremoniously tossed him to the ground. The rest of the Elder's tribe was held at sword, spear, or claw point, unable to come to the aid of their leader. With Kouga and Ayame gone there was no one left to rally their men's spirits, and with the help of the half-demon and his assistant with the magic mirror he and Ryoku had known exactly when that would be. _"Kill the old demon. Take what is rightfully yours."_ The orders still rang in his ears and the more he resisted them the more painful they became.

"You old fool," spat out Ryoku. "You couldn't just give us what we wanted, and now look at you." Ryoku slowly circled the old wolf's body and then squatted down next to his head. "You're nothing but, a weak old fool on death's door step." Takeo looked away from the scene in shame. _How could Ryoku enjoy this? _The Elder had always been kind to them when they were younger and now he is enjoying causing him pain. Even under the control of the small demon Takeo could not bring himself to say such hateful things. Ryoku had truly gone mad with power.

A dry laugh, however, caused him to turn his head back to the elder. The old wolf was laughing. _Could it be that he was delirious with pain?_

"You let yourself be controlled by a half-demon, and I am the weak one?" said the old wolf in barely more than a whisper. "You must think very highly of doing the bidding of a child." The old wolf laughed once more. Takeo looked at the faces of the men that were standing close enough to hear the old one's words. It was clear that they did not know what to think. The whispers of what had been said began to grow louder as the words were shared through out the ranks.

Takeo wondered at how the Elder knew of their plight, but figured it had to do with the arrival the two dog demons. Akago told them as little as possible and seemed to delight in it. Yet, Takeo had been weak. Just as the Elder said, he had been too weak to resist the child. _The little brat_ thought Takeo and then waited for the pain to come that accompanied such thoughts. But, nothing came. He tried to call out that the Elder was right, but found that he couldn't get the words out. However, he felt that the bonds that held his will were weaker somehow.

"Shut up you old fool," shouted Ryoku as he stood and kicked the elder in the side. "Don't listen to him men. He has no idea what he is talking about."

"Oh I think he does," shouted a voice from the back of the circle that now surrounded the leaders. The men and wolves parted as Kouga and the Elder's granddaughter made their way to the center of the circle. Takeo inwardly smiled. _They'd made it back and they know the truth. It won't be long now before this is all over._

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kouga followed Ayame as she led the way into the clearing. Her voice was strong and proud as she came to the defense of her grandfather. When they made it past the sea of men and wolves he knew that she wanted to run to her grandfather's side, but she held fast. She stopped a few feet from Ryoku and her grandfather and stood proud with her arms crossed over her chest.

"The Elder speaks the truth," she said in a loud clear voice. "Your leaders have been possessed by a half demon bent on tearing our nation apart." She spoke to the assembled men, but never took her eyes from Ryoku's. Kouga stood by her side and watched quietly as she denounced Ryoku and Takeo. _Takeo__, where was he?_ Kouga thought it strange that he was not standing by Ryoku's side. Scanning, he found his one time friend standing a few feet behind Ryoku. His clenched fists and heavy breathing were accentuated by the look of utter determination on his face. _Takeo__ was trying to fight Akago's hold over him._

"Of course you would take the old fool's side," screamed Ryoku, "You are his granddaughter and just as weak as he is." Kouga watched as Takeo managed to take a step towards Ryoku and then another. "I've had enough of you and your whining. Men, kill them," commanded Ryoku with a dramatic wave of his hand. But, no one moved.

All eyes were now on Takeo as he dropped to his knees and clutched his head between his hands. The half growl, half scream that escaped Takeo's lips as he turned his head to the sky a moment later almost made Kouga flinch. The wolf demon dropped to all fours and panted heavily for a few minutes. Kouga looked to Ryoku then, but instead of any hint of joy at his friend regaining control there was nothing but murder written on his face.

"No," whispered Takeo as he regained his breath and then louder, "No, don't harm them. The old one is right. We were being controlled. This whole war is the conniving scheme of a hateful child."

"Shut up you," screamed Ryoku, "You may have been controlled by the little brat, but he only made me stronger. And with that strength my tribe will control these mountains."

"He blinded you with power Ryoku. Don't you see that you are only pitting brother against brother," pleaded Takeo.

"I've heard enough from you," growled Ryoku as he pulled a dagger, "you're nothing but a weakling like the rest of them." Kouga watch in slow motion as Ryoku leaned in to throw the dagger at his former comrade. Kouga was too far away to stop Ryoku, and Takeo still looked too weak from battling Akago's hold over him to dodge it. To his left he heard Ayame cry out and followed her gaze to her grandfather as he threw himself at Ryoku knocking him to the ground and pinning him.

"What do you think you are doing you decrepit old fool?" cried Ryoku and he battled the one time warrior that held him to the ground.

"Takeo was like a brother to you and you would end his life in such a shameful manner?" asked the old wolf. Kouga could hear the anger in the Elder's voice and was amazed at his renewed strength. However, as he and Ayame made their way to help him Ryoku managed to find the dagger that had been knocked out of his hands and in one swift motion plunged the blade into the old wolf's side and threw him several feet from him.

"NO!" screamed Ayame as she ran to her grandfather's side. Kouga, however, decided that Ryoku needed to be taught a lesson.

"You BASTARD!" cried Kouga as he kicked Ryoku fully in the side causing him to land several feet away from him. Kouga began to advance on him when he was halted by a gentle touch on his arm. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Ayame staring off at Ryoku with an eerily calm look on her face.

"Ryoku is mine," she simply said and walked towards him. Kouga wanted to stop her, hold her, keep her from coming to any harm, but she had to do this. She had to discover her own strength, and this was her battle not his. He took a deep breath and turned to find that Takeo had moved to look after the Elder who appeared to still be breathing, but for how long Kouga could not tell.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ayame walked calmly towards Ryoku, though she was anything but calm on the inside. She had only held her grandfather's limp form for a moment before realizing what she had to do. Ryoku finally stood and stared at her defiantly.

"You think you've won this?" he said with a low growl as he wiped blood off his mouth. "My men out number both yours and Takeo's. Your pitiful tribe does not stand a chance against mine." Ayame glanced around at the faces of his men and saw a mixture of emotion playing across their faces. Some would do what Ryoku said without question, while others were clearly confused about the whole situation.

"No Ryoku, I don't think I've won this," she said calmly. "This is far from over." She then turned to face the assembled men. She would not let this turn into a blood bath. "I am formally challenging Ryoku leader to leader. The victor will decide what is to be done." There was a murmuring through the crowd as her words were repeated and debated. "No one is to interfere or offer assistance to either of us during the fight." She looked over at Kouga as she spoke these last few words. She saw him breathe in slowly and set his jaw, but he offered no objection. He knew the importance of this fight.

"Do you accept?" she asked looking back to Ryoku.

"Hah, you think you honestly have a chance against me little girl?" sneered Ryoku as he spread his arms wide in a gesturing motion.

"Answer the question," stated Ayame simply. Ryoku folded his arms across his chest and stared at her for a moment. Ayame could only imagine what was going through his mind, but the confidence in his stance meant that he saw no point in the fight. It meant that it would be a waste of his time to even bother. She had to make sure that he did not decline. "Or, is it that you are afraid of me?" she said with a sweet smile as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Fine girl," spat out Ryoku, "you want a fight, you have it."

"And you agree to the terms of the outcome?" Ayame had to make him agree vocally for his men's sake. That way some of the more loyal didn't decide to take up arms if …_when_ she won.

"Men, you heard her. These weaklings will bow down to us once I kill her," replied Ryoku with a twisted smile. Ayame saw Kouga lurch forward out of the corner of her eye, and made a small gesture for him to remain where he was. Ryoku was just trying to scare her. "There, are you happy now?" Ayame nodded. It wasn't quite what she wanted, but it would do. "Good," he added, and then he was gone.

Ayame jumped as his leg swung under her and turned to face him, only to dodge a blow to the head a moment later. _Guess he doesn't waste any time_ she thought as she readied herself for the next attack. But, to her surprise, Ryoku stood with his arms crossed and a bored expression on his face.

"Well, aren't you a quick little one, but this is no fun if you're just going to run away," he taunted. Ayame said nothing and remained in her defensive stance. "Eh, have it your way," he said with a shrug, and was gone once again.

However, this time Ayame was ready for just that. Ignoring his words, which very purpose was to distract, she followed his movements and instead of dodging a kick that would send her careening to the side she blocked and grabbed his left leg. The surprise on his face was evident as she pushed his leg up with enough force to drop him on his back.

"Who ever said I was going to keep running," she breathed as she dropped a knee into his gut. But, the blow never made contact. Ryoku grabbed her knee and rolled, pulling her into the ground in the process and knocking the wind out of her.

"Perhaps you should have," sneered Ryoku as he loomed over her. Ayame glared up at him, but only long enough to take a deep breath and kick her legs up and out in effort to both attack and get back to her feet. The pinwheel like motion did nothing to hurt Ryoku, but it did cause him to back up which was at least something. "Those are some fancy moves you've got there little girl, but you actually need to hit me to win." Ayame let him talk and crouched into a lunging position. "Oh a head on attack is it? Well then, come at me," called Ryoku as he motioned her towards him with both hands.

Ayame rushed forward with all the speed needed to strike, but just before she reached him she skidded to a stop pushing up dirt into his face and then jumped back away from him. She could see him blocking his face as he jumped away from the cloud of debris she kicked up. But, before he could get settled she repeated the process, but this time jumped over him. He seemed more disoriented this time and didn't have a chance to turn before she rushed him again, and this time she didn't stop.

Her arm held out she connected solidly with his head knocking him hard to the ground. She skidded to a halt and turned to go in for another strike. Ryoku was already trying to stagger to his feet, but she didn't intend to let him. However, just as she was moving in to strike he pulled a dagger from his legging and hurled at her. Ayame had to throw her self to the side to avoid the strike. _Damn it, I should have know he'd pull a stunt like that_, she yelled at her self as she got back to her feet and turned to face him once more.

Ryoku eyed her and grinned wickedly as he wiped a trickle of blood from his chin. He looked pretty smug for just having his face smashed in and missing his target. It was too late for Ayame to realize why this was as the dagger flew back past her slicing her arm in the process and finally resting in Ryoku's hand. A mixture of cheers and hisses could be heard from the surrounding crowd, but Ayame tried her best to block them from her hearing.

"Interesting what toys we pick up in our lives isn't it," he said lovingly as he looked his blade up and down. "Pity it didn't take more of you," he shouted as he let the dagger fly again. Ayame was ready for its tricks this time and dodged the first attack with ease as she pulled the flower from her hair and charged Ryoku. The dagger was hot on her heels and she only had one shot at this.

"Ha, you think you can use my own weapon against me," shouted Ryoku as she drew near. Ayame only smiled and jumped over him as he waited to collect his toy. However, the delay was just long enough that he didn't have time to block the flower as it connected and pierced his forehead. Ryoku dropped to his knees and went crossed eyed trying to see what brought about his end. "A…flower…" he weased, "impossible."

"Very interesting toys," commented Ayame as she eyed his now still form. While the flower itself was probably not enough to kill him, the poison on its tip brought death almost instantaneously. She then turned her attention to the assembled.

"It's over," she called. "This pointless battle will not take place." There was a mixture of cheers and muffled curses through the crowd. "Who was Ryoku's second in command?" The worst that could happen at this point would be several wolves claiming the position, however, that was not the case.

"Sachio was his man," called out Takeo from his place by her grandfather's side. _Her grandfather,_ she spared a glance for him, but she knew she needed to get other matters settled first.

There was a stir within Ryoku's men and then a parting as Sachio made his way towards her. He was an older wolf demon, but still in his prime. His receding shaggy brown hair was kept out of his face by a band of similar color fur around his forehead, which made eye contact with him very easy. He stopped his trek towards her once he was a couple of paces in front of her.

"Sachio," she started in a strong voice in hopes that it would carry to all assembled, "as winner of this duel it is my decision to the fate of your tribe." Sachio maintained eye contact with her, but did not say a word. "It is my hope that life might return to the way it was when all our tribes lived in harmony with each other. You and your men were only following the orders of your leader, and while they were the orders of a madman, it is commendable that you all show such loyalty to a leader. Sachio, will you take up the mantle of leadership in your tribe, and work with Takeo, Kouga, and myself to restore the balance we all once had?"

Sachio took a deep breath and survey the wolves and wolf demons gathered around them. His eyes then settled back on her, almost as if he was making his own assessment of her capabilities.

"Ryoku was indeed not the leader we had all come to depend on," stated Sachio in a rather deep voice, "his death, while a pity, was inevitable. If the men agree, I will be glad to work with you and the others as the new leader of the western tribe. Men," he called out over his shoulder, "what say you?" The general cheer was answer enough. Ayame smiled, she had hoped it would be the case that the men would come to depend on the second during their leader's reign of madness.

"Ayame!" the frantic call erased all such happy thoughts as she looked to see Takeo wildly gesturing for her to come to him. Wasting no more time with formalities, she rushed to her grandfather's side.

"Grandfather?" she question in a small voice as she knelt at his side. "I'm here grandfather." Takeo had removed the knife and had attempted to stop the bleeding, but her grandfather's old body didn't have what it took to deal with a wound like that anymore.

"Ayame," said her grandfather in a barely audible whisper, "you have …become everything …I …could hoped …for in a granddaughter …and heir." Ayame's eyes welled up with tears, but she tried to keep them from falling. "Child…a leader…should be strong…true…but that does not mean…devoid of emotion." Ayame smiled at her grandfather and bent to hug the old wolf one last time.

"Kouga," rasped out the old wolf.

"Yes Elder," he replied as he knelt beside Ayame.

"Take …care of …each other," stated the old wolf as his heaving sides finally ceased.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kouga squeezed Ayame's hand at the Elder's last words and nodded. Speaking would do no good at this point.

"I will miss you grandfather," stated Ayame quietly as she shed silent tears. Kouga wanted to hold her, but he knew she was still trying to be strong in front of the men and other leaders. There would be time in private for consoling her later.

"I'm sorry Ayame," stated Takeo as he stood and stepped away from the Elder's body. "If I had been stronger this would not have happened. Perhaps it is time for a new leader for the eastern tribe as well?" There were obvious sounds of disagreement from his men.

"No Takeo," replied Ayame as she dried her eyes and stood. "It was you who broke through Akago's hold over you that allowed us to get to this point." She walked over to Takeo and stretched out her hand. "My grandfather died protecting you and it was a warrior's death. I know he preferred it over letting old age take him." Takeo clasped her forearm and Ayame reciprocated.

"Then I will continue on and work with you all," he replied.

Kouga watched as Takeo repeated the action with Sachio and finally took part in them as well. Their task was not going to be an easy one. Regardless of the leaders' resolve there was still bad blood amongst some of the members of the various tribes. The blood of friends and brothers had been spilled by one time comrades and Kouga knew from personal experience that feelings of betrayal and vengeance run deep.

After initial agreements and promises were made the eastern and western tribes made their ways to their respective dens, but it wasn't until after the Elder's body was laid to rest and a feast held in honor of the heroes of the day ended that Kouga had a chance to be with Ayame in private. Late that night, after the rest of the men had past out from drink or exhaustion, Kouga made his way to the cliff above the entrance to the cave where Ayame stood surveying the land in front of her.

"I knew that leadership would be mine one day," she said softly as he approached, "but I don't think I was ever really prepared for this feeling."

"You get used to it," he replied as he wrapped his arms around her careful of the wound on her upper arm.

"I couldn't have done all this without you Kouga," she said as she leaned against him.

"Yes you could have," he answered, "I'm just glad I was here to see it."

"Hmph," was all she said in return.

"I have to leave tomorrow," he said a moment later causing her to turn and face him. Her eyes asked what she did not voice. "I need to tell my men what is going on." She nodded and looked down at her feet.

"When will you be back?" she asked softly. Kouga tipped her face back up to face him and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Just as long as it takes to gather my men for the ceremony," he replied with a wry smile. "Your grandfather did say we should take care of each other after all." Ayame smiled brightly as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"True," she replied, "and who knows what trouble you'd get into without me around to get you out of it."

"Hah!" laughed Kouga, but he said nothing in his defense. She was probably right.

fin

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So, this seemed like a good place to end Kouga's Story, but wait, there's more. That's right, there's an epilogue and it's finished. So read on if you'd like.

Reviews are always welcome.


	6. Epilogue

Disclaimer: …disclaimer.

A/N: I have no really good reason for this other than…I just missed them all.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Epilogue

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ah," sighed Kagome off to Julia's left, "that is so sweet." Ayame blushed as she finished telling the story of how she and Kouga got together. Julia became aware of the unfinished cup of mocha in her hand and swirled it to determine if it was still worth drinking in its now cold state.

"Geeze woman," complained Kouga, "you make me sound so…whipped." Ayame glared at the love of her life and then promptly elbowed him in the gut, which of course got a laugh from Inu Yasha who still apparently delighted in the wolf's misfortunes.

The group had gotten together at a local coffee shop to catch up after Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha had reintroduced themselves into Julia and Kagome's lives. Julia stifled a giggle as she recalled the frantic and bubbly phone call from Kagome one afternoon signaling her discovery of Inu Yasha. Sesshoumaru had asked her not to reveal their existence to the girl until Inu Yasha was ready, so Julia was grateful when it happened since she could share her happy moment with Kagome as well. She glanced up at the man sitting to her right and received a smile and curious look in return. She shook her head, _it was nothing_, she was still in awe at the fact that he was sitting there next to her.

"You are whipped," chimed in Shippou who promptly dodged a balled up napkin. Shippou was another surprise. Julia had assumed that he was around somewhere, but Sesshoumaru wouldn't reveal where. Julia figured he wanted to save his grand entrance for this afternoon. He still seemed to have a flare for theatrics.

"Quiet you little traitor," called out Kouga, but there was nothing but happiness in his eyes. Apparently, Shippou would accompany Inu Yasha on trips out to the wolf's den and soon became a favorite amongst the young wolves, Kouga's children in particular. Julia hoped to meet them all one day.

"I knew you two were meant for each other," giggled Kagome as she clapped her hands together. Julia smiled at the Kagome's enthusiasm and hoped that Inu Yasha would be able to cope with her bubbly teenage-ness until she grew out of it. Though, Kagome had always struck her as older than she really was. It probably had to do with that double life she led for so long.

"But…wait," asked Julia suddenly remember a question she had before the end of Ayame's story. "What ever happened to Akago and Kana?" The laughter stopped and all eyes on the other side of the table shifted between Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru. Julia glanced at Inu Yasha only to see him nod to Sesshoumaru.

"We never found him," replied the demon lord succinctly.

"What?" asked Kagome and Julia in unison.

"By the time we got to his hideout the little buggers had cleared out," supplied Inu Yasha. "We tracked them as far as the coast, but then they just disappeared."

"We continued to search for a few more years, but surmised that they must have left Japan all together at that point," added Sesshoumaru.

"There hasn't been any sign of them since," commented Kouga.

"So, do you think they're still alive?" asked Julia. The idea that Akago was somehow still alive and wandering around in the world caused her stomach to drop out.

"Doubtful," replied Sesshoumaru as he squeezed her hand gently. She knew he must have sensed her unease. "Once he reached China the demons of that land would have made short work of an intruder." Julia nodded slowly at his explanation, but she was not entirely sure.

"Well, if you'll excuse me I need to use the restroom," said Kagome as she pushed herself away from the table. "Julia, Ayame you want to come?" Ayame smiled and stood. Julia still didn't understand the female need to have company when going to the bathroom, but as a friend she went. Kagome probably wanted to chat more with Ayame in private anyway.

"Be good while we're gone boys," she called out as she followed the other two.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Do you really think Akago is dead," asked Inu Yasha once the girls, including Ayame were out of ear shot. Sesshoumaru only shook his head.

"Then why tell her you did?" asked Kouga. Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow at the wolf.

"You know as well as I do what she suffered at the little brat's hands," responded Sesshoumaru, "and she still has nightmares about it." On more than one occasion Sesshoumaru had been woken up by them and subsequently had to reassure her that she was alright and he was not leaving. "I know she'll work through them in time, but the added stress of thinking Akago is alive is not going to help the matter."

"That's true enough," replied Kouga. Inu Yasha and Shippou only nodded.

"So until we discover otherwise, Akago is dead," stated Sesshoumaru and for all their sakes, he hoped he was right.

The End

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: And there you have it folks…the actual end to the in betweener. Yes, I still do have plans to write a sequel to CaFS, a sequel in which more about how exactly Kagome and Inu Yasha met up again and other fun facts that I did not want to spoil by including in the Epilogue. But, I'm not sure when I'm going to get to it. I've got a couple of other projects I'd like to finish first, so we'll just have to see. Plus, I really would like to have it finished before I post it to avoid huge gaps in updates…although I guess I could leave it to the readers. What do you all want?

Thanks for reading, and again, sorry it took so long to finish.

Reviews are always welcome.


End file.
